the new ooo's
by morphman93
Summary: challenge from  Nick terakidan. Ever wonder what happened after the medals were sucked into the black whole.  set after ooo's and during wave arc. Narutoxharem. lemons and swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Heres a new story for you guys. Don't worry though i'm still going to be working on my other story. But I found this challenge that I had to try out. So I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything related to Naruto or the Kamen rider series.**

A blond hair blue eyed boy was standing in front of a man with his two team mates. He was wearing a track suit that just screamed 'look over here. I have a target on my back kill me now!'. He wore blue shinobi sandals. One thing that made him stick out from the rest of his teammates was that he had three scars on each side of his cheek making it look like as though he had whiskers. Jus boy was non other the number one hyperactive unpredictable shinobi ever produced in Konoha history. This was Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't have his head band at the on that took it was standing in front of him.

On Naruto's left was a boy that was wearing a blue shirt that had the symbol of a fan on his backs. He was also wearing white shorts and black shinobi sandals with some bandages wrapped around his ankles. He had eyes as black as coal and his hair style resembled that of a ducks butt. This boy was Sasuke Uchiha. The last loyal since the massacre that befell on his family. On the other side of Naruto was a girl that had hair that matched the color of bubble gum. She wore a red dress that went down to her knees. She wore biker shorts underneath the dress and had black shinobi sandals as well. This was Sakura Haruno. All three of them were covering all sided of the man they were trying to protect.

The man in front of them was the infamous Zabuza Momochi, ex shinobi of the hidden Mist village and was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He had bandages wrapped around his face that covered his mouth. He didn't have a shirt one while he had his hand out holding Kakashi in a water prison. He formed a water clone with is open free hand. Water started to rise up from the lake he was standing up. It started to form a human shape till it made the exact clone of Zabuza. The clone drew his giant sword from his back and pointed it at the three of them.

"You kids think that you are shinobi while wearing those headbands?" The clone asked. "well you guys are nothing kids playing. You three don't even deserve them since you guys don't know how to kill to survive." The clone then picked up the head band that the real Zabuza took from Naruto and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

Naruto's temper rose as he saw that the headband that he got from who he thought was his brother. Naruto started to lose it as the clone continued stepping on his head band. Thinking that he could get his head band he charged at the clone, ignoring the shouts of protest from his teammates. The clone looked up to him charging at him. Naruto threw couple of kunai at the clone hoping it distract it. The clone just lazily swung its sword and deflected the kunai. It grabbed Naruto by the neck and lifted his body off the floor.

"Like I said, you don't deserve this head band gaki." The clone said to him as he started to add pressure to his hold making it harder for Naruto to breath.

"I will...not...give...up...cuz thats ack...my...shinobi...WAY!" He said before he got out of the clones grip and got his headband. Naruto was about to jump back to his teammates before a fist was thrown to his stomach making him lose the last remaining air he had in him.

The clone kicked Naruto high in to the air and jumped as it gathered chakra into its fist. It threw the punch and it connected into his face. The chakra that the clone gathered and used in that punch was enough to send Naruto fly into the dark part of the forest that people just knew, if anyone went in they would never come out again.

"NARUTO!" everyone yelled as they all watched Naruto's body disappear into the forest. Sasuke did his usual "hn" after he saw this.

"Serves him right that baka. Honestly, any normal shinobi wouldn't have done that. Me on the other hand, I don't make the same mistake as that trash. I am an uchiha, an elite." Sasuke said in an all high mighty tone. Sakura was immediately was taken out of her stupor of seeing Naruto's body disappear and agreed with Sasuke hoping to get on his good side and get a date with him.

Kakashi shook his head at he just saw. He had hoped that they would have tried to work together. Now he knew that both them just wanted to act on there own. He then noticed that Naruto was the only that actually tried to work with them.

"_Sensei, Obito...I'm sorry. I have failed you guys again..." _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he took out two kunai. " Be honored you commoner, you are bout to fight an Uchiha." Sasuke told the real one as it charged at him.

Zabuza just sighed in disappointment as the clone charged at Sasuke.

_Near a cave in the dark side of the forest_

Naruto's body landed near the mouth of the cave. He was still conscious, but barley. His body was starting to heal him self as red chakra that was covered his body. He slowly as he felt his body was already feeling better. The chakra receded back into his body was back to normal.

"_Thank you Kyuu-chan."_

"_**Anything for you Naru-kun." **_Kyuubi said in their mind link before going back to sleep in his mind.

Yes, Naruto knows about Kyuubi. He actually knew about her, yes HER, since he was a kid. When they me, well it wasn't really normal but he was getting off track. He stood up and looked around. He was trying to figure out where he was. He figured he would try go that direction till he heard something very faint. He stopped and waited for the sound again which happened again but much quieter.

"_What is that sound?"_ he thought as he turned and looked into the tent.

His curiosity over powering his logic, he slowly walked into the cave. He walked slowly into the cave the. Light inside was starting to disappear as he ventured deeper into the cave. Soon he couldn't see anything and so he had to rely on his instincts onto were he was going. It felt like hours to someone like Naruto. He kept wondering the maze like cave as he continued to listen the sound, which he now knows as the sound of coins falling. He walked into another dead end and was about to yell in frustration when he heard the sound of coins falling close by. Hoping that it was the right way, he when to the sounds and he walked into a huge room that was surrounded by almost mountain size piles of coins. He walked to the piles and picked up the coin. The coin was different than the average Ryo. One side had an giant x. On the other was a symbol of a bird. He placed it back in the pile and picked up another that but this time the symbol of a shark. He was confused, coins with different animal symbols as he continued to look through the coins. Then he noticed in the middle of the room was what looked like a stone coffin. The light from the ceiling was making the light shine on the coffin. He started to walk towards the coffin noticing that torches lit up in the closer he got to the coffin.

"What is this?" he said to him self. He kneeled down to see the stuff on the coffin.

He saw people changing into what looked like man that looked like a bug or something. He also saw different forms of the person. He then saw people he was fighting. Naruto scratched his head at what he saw. He got back up and saw two things on top of the coffin. One was an object that had a sphere in the middle the had silver and green colors and an nod on the side. It looked like as though it can worn as a belt. Next to it was a stone looking objet that looked like as though it was the lock for the coffin. He slowly reached for it and looked around if any traps were triggered. Seeing as nothing happened he grabbed the object and tried to turn it. Seeing as it didn't budge he used more strength and continued to pull on it till it turned and the slab started to glow.

He jumped back when that happened. The slab soon disappeared and Naruto slowly approached the coffin with a kunai at hand. He looked inside and saw more coins but there were also different looking coins all together. The other coins he saw were that each one had nine of those each one had different colors and had three sets of an animal. He reached one of the colored coins, when the medals started to float in front of him and started to circle around him. The world around him started to go blurry before he was sent into his mind.

_Mindscape _

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the familiar surrounding of his mind. The pipes flowing with blue and red chakra. He smiled a little and walked towards were Kyuubi was staying at. Were he walked was a what looked like a thrown room. Ten people stood in front of him all hidden in the shadows. The one in the middle walk towards him only stopping at the edge of the shadows.

"**Boy, you have been chosen to wield the power of these coins from what we have seen in your memories." **the figure said to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the figure.

"What makes you say that?" he asked them not trusting them at all

"**You are because out of all the people that have come to us, you have the most desire to change this world or destroy this world that has been consumed with greed."**

"So what do you want me to do save the world?" he asked them.

"**As I have said, that is your choice wether you save it or not." **The figure said before the rest of the people in his mind walked up with the figure and raised there hands towards him and Naruto was consumed with a bright light. While he was consumed in the bright light a few hidden seals that were on his body were destroyed. Naruto started to feel his body changing before he was sent back to the real world.

_Real world_

The coins that were circling him all started to get absorbed into his body. Also Naruto's body also started to shoot up and fill out. He now stood up at five four. His scrawny body changed into a leaned and muscled. Not too muscled but enough that he will need to get a beating stick to get the women of his ass. His clothes were now straining from the changed and looked as though they were going to rip by the slightest stress. When his body finished, he looked down to at the changes. He flexed a little bit and took his jacket off. Tying it around his waist, he looked at all the cell medals in the room and smirked.

"With all these coins, im set for life when ever I need it. If for some kami reason I run out, well I'll figure it out when I get there." He opened a scroll and a brush and started to write a seal effortlessly as though it was second nature. He was going to have a little talk with the "honorable council" when the mission was over. After he finished writing he made the ram seal and all the cells were being sucked into the seal. Soon the room was empty. After he rolled up the scroll he put on the stone thing on his waist. It glowed and changed into the ooo driver. When it attacked to him the scanner was on his right side and on the other was a holder that had a couple of cell medals. He put the other driver in a blood scroll. He quickly walked out of the cave since now his senses were heighten to the extreme. When he walked out of the cave, a path was shown to were the battle was taken placed. What he didn't know that, when he walked in the cave hours did past. But outside the cave, it was like only a second past. He turned to look at the cave before he ran towards the battle with the help of the path. He never noticed that the tree's started to cover his tracks and the cave disappeared as though it never existed.

_Back with the rest of team 7 and Zabuza_

Kakashi was standing in front of his team as Sasuke was already knocked out by the clone. Sasuke was able to get him free with a flash tag he had attached to the kunai. Sakura fainted when Sasuke was knocked out by a single punch. Kakashi made a note that if they survived this, he was going to talk to the Hokage about taking these two back in the academy. The council be damned. Tanzuna was scared for his life. Thinking that he won't be able to see his family again.

"Now that brats are gone. Why don't we have a real fight sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza said as he blasted killing intent making the bridge builder fall to his knees. He couldn't breath at what he was filling. Kakashi didn't show it that he was unnerved at the waved. He sent his own to try and counter act Zabuza's.

"Hey mr. No eye brows!" Someone said. Zabuza turned to see who said that.

"You mind saying that again?" He asked the person with venom dripping off his voice.

"Yeah, MR.! NO! EYEBROWS!" The person said with punctuation in each word. The figure walked out to show that it was Naruto. Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto was alive. And he had a serious upgrade. He was going to question him later.

"Naruto! Go get your teammates and run! I'm going to stall Zabuza here while you get help!" Kakashi said as he started to charge at Zabuza.

"No I'm not. I got a bone to pick with him anyways." Naruto said as he appeared in between them.

"What makes you think that you can take me on gaki. If I remember correctly, I over powered you with my clone." Zabuza said.

Naruto didn't say anything but he looked at Kakashi for a second before disappearing from his sight and knocking the man out. Kakashi was shocked at the new speed that Naruto had as he let the darkness consume his vision.

"Now that he is out of this, I can fight you without worrying about the new thing I have." Naruto said as three coins appeared I his hand. The colors were red, green and yellow.

"What are those coins going to do for you?" Zabuza said as he stared at Naruto thinking that he was going to die by his blade.

Naruto placed the coins in with red on the left, green at the other end and yellow in the middle of the ooo turned the driver so that it was now slanting and was making sounds for having a compatible combo. He took the ooo scanner and slid it across the driver making a chime noise every time it passed over the medals. Then he yelled the word that would allow him to use the powers.

"**HENSHIN!"**

When he said that the circles were formed around Naruto's head, chest and legs. Multiple images that looked like medals spun around him before each one stop at the respected medals with a voice yelling **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! **That was when its showed Naruto in a suit with three different colors on each body part. His whole body was waring a black suit that covered every inch of his body. His face was now covered by big green eyes and looked like a bird like mask. His chest had a big circle that had three different types of animals for the three different medals he used. His chest and arms were yellow with claws on each of his also had shoulder guards. His legs were green and had lines that connected to the circle. So did his arms and head. The driver was still wound his waist.

Zabuza instantly jumped back and had his sword at the ready. His eye not leaving the new Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm usually known by Naruto, but can call me...OOO's." OOO said as he got in a ready stance and made his chest glow yellow so his claws were drawn.

They both stared at each other waiting to see if who would make the first move. Before long Naruto charged with a yell to him as Zabuza did the same had his sword dragging along the ground behind him. Naruto made the first attack and tried to slash t his chest. Zabuza quickly brought up his sword to block the first one and used his foot stop the second one claw. He was about to strike Naruto with a head, was instead met with a kick to the head from im. Zabuza flipped in the air and landed in his feet. He brought his hands together and yelled _**Hidden mist jutsu! **_The area was soon covered in mist.

"Now how should I kill you gaki." He said in the mist blasting a waving of killing intent. Naruto wasn't affected at the least.

Naruto activated the power of the taka and he could see the mist perfectly though it and saw Zabuza getting ready to strike. Naruto activated batta power and his legs transformed into grass hoper like legs and jumped into the air. He flipped the driver and took out the tora medal and changed it into the kamakiri medal. When he scanned the medals the voice yelled **Taka! Kamakiri! Batta! **His arm changed to green and hands now had the blades that could be related to the things on a pray mantis. He scanned the medals again and heard scanning charge. He started to yell as a green aura started to surround him. He started to drop down to Zabuza at his speed with the blades glowing brightly. Thinking that he could take it jumped up to meet him with his blade. They drew closer before they both attacked with there blades with Naruto yelling see ya. They both landed in a crouch position waiting to see who would fall first. Naruto stood up and flipped his driver up and Zabuza chest opened up and started to spray blood every were. He fell to his knees and dropped his sword on the ground. Naruto changed back to normal and walked up to Zabuza with a kunai.

"Any last words before I take your head demon of the mist?" He asked him as he approached Zabuza.

Before he could say anything, sebon needles pierced his neck and he fell over. Naruto checked his pulse and was sure that he died. A hunter-nin that as about the same age as Naruto appeared.

"Thank you for doing most of the work. I have been hunting him for some time now. Now I have to go and take this body back." The hunter nin said

"Okay, but first let me take the head off since it is _standard _protocol to do that when disposing a shinobi." Naruto said as he knew that the hunter nin was fake.

He was right as the unknown nin took the body and disappeared in a swirl of water. Naruto just sighed and went to go wake up his team mates and his sensei. Ti took him a while but he got them awake. Kakashi suggested that they head back to Tanzuna's place before anymore ninja come. Naruto's team mates stared at him and observed his new look. They were going to save there questions till they reached the house. Naruto wasn't really paying attention as he was thinking how his life just got a lot more interesting.

In side his mind Kyuubi was still in her fox form talking to three people. Well mostly two as one of them was actually sleeping.

"Tch, why am I still in here? I should be out side and actually do some good." The male said.

"For the first time I actually agree with you." The girl said.

"Well for now, you three are stuck here till Naruto-kun figures out a way to get all of us free." Kyuubi said to them.

The two figures nodded and started to imagine what has changed in the out side world this time. While the man was remembering all the things that he did and the life he almost ruined for his selfishness.

"I'm sorry for everything...Eiji."

**Well there you go guys I hope you like the new story. I was kinda surprised that I actually finished the first chapter in one day. Now all you guys know what to do please review as they always inspire me and help me improve my writing. So till next time ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Even if there is only one chapter. Now before I start rambling on I will let all of you read the newest chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that is related to Naruto or anything related to the Kamen rider series. **

Team seven and Tanzuna arrived at there destination. They all looked at the house of there current employe. The house looked as though it wasn't kept well as the paint on it was fading. The roof looked as though a few holes were straining from. The door had a hole on the side but was still able to close and lock. Some of the windows are covered with some planks and on the out side.

"Well welcome to my humble home." Tanzuna said to them before taking another swig from his sake bottle.

There were three different reactions from the team. Sasuke had the look of annoyance and was asking...well more like demanding Kakashi that they stay in a hotel since "an elite" would not even be caught dead seen in a place like this. Naruto for his part had a blank expression since he knows what it's like to live in a place similar to the one in front of him. Sakura didn't really payed attention to the house, but was actually listening over Sasuke. She started to screech-I mean talking to Kakashi in listening to Sasuke since he was an Uchiha and that they deserve only the best.

"Okay first off I am your sensei and you listen to me _genin." _Kakashi said to Sasuke earning a glare for the boy.

"But I am an Uchiha! I demand that we-"

"But, Nothing! I am your sensei and my word is law. Unless you want to disobey and put you as a direct threat to this mission for insubordination." Kakashi said with a threatening edge in his voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything after that. He glared at him while Sakura was yelling about how Sasuke needs to get his way every time. Naruto had a tick mark on his head as he was trying very hard not to yell at his teammates for there actions. He didn't notice that Kakashi was trying to get his attention.

"Naruto-baka! Pay attention to someone when they are talking to you!" Sakura screeched and threw a punch thinking that Naruto was still as weak as ever.

Naruto was already at his wit ends absent mindedly stopped her punch with just his index finger. Sakura's eyes widened as she knew her punches couldn't have been stopped by someone like Naruto. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and wait to see what was going to happen next. Sasuke just did his typical 'hn and started walking towards Tanzuna's house. Sakura thought it was some kind of trick that Naruto caught her punch and threw another one aimed to his head. Naruto's eye twitched a the second attempt and this time caught caught her fist with his hand. She tried to pry her hand out of his but couldn't.

"Will you please stop trying to hit me before I do something rash." He told her.

"What can you do? You are the dope. The worst of the worst. You are nothing." She yelled at him.

Something then snapped in side of Naruto. His grip tighten around her hand till a snapping sound was heard. His blue eyes didn't hold the warmth that they used to have. Sakura was about to scream in pain, but couldn't because she was kicked in the stomach causing all the wind to escaper her body. He was about to throw another punch to her face to knock her out before he felt someone holding his fist back. He didn't turn his head as he tried to move his arm. Kakashi was actually using most of his strength to keep Naruto's arm in place.

"Naruto that is enough. You made your point I think. Sakura what do you have to say for your self." Kakashi said.

She couldn't say anything as she was nursing her broken hand. She held her hand and whimpered from the pain she was feeling. She tried to glare at Naruto as the tears were threatening to escape her eyes. She saw that all of them left her and started to enter collapsed house. She slowly got up and started to walk towards the house to while she was thinking on how to get back at Naruto. As she entered all of team seven met Tanzuna's daughter, Tsunami.

She looked as though she as very young. But like Kakashi said to them the very first time they met as a group, always look underneath the underneath. She was actually twenty nine. Her black hair fell to her shoulders. Her black eyes gentle, like any mother has. She was wearing a plain shirt and some light brown pants. She also had on her apron and some slippers.

"Dad you back. Thank kami." She said as she ran up to hug him. She then looked at team seven and bowed to them in thanks. " thank you all so much for protecting my father."

"It's no trouble..." Was all Kakashi said before he collapsed . Naruto caught him before he hit the ground.

"What's wrong sensei!" Sakura screeched before she to fell on to the floor unconscious. Sasuke eyes widened. He couldn't see Naruto even move even before Naruto caught Kakashi. His eyes soon narrowed in anger.

"_How is the dope this power full. He must teach me what he knows. I must get stronger. I need the power!" _Sasuke thought.

"It's okay guys. The fight with Zabuza finally took its toll on my body. Just give me a week and my body should up to fighting standards."Kakashi told them as Naruto produced crutched from out of no were. Kakashi thanked him. Thats when Sasuke took the opportunity be his stuck up ass hole self to Naruto.

"Dope, I demand that you show me and teach me all the you know! I am an Uchiha! You must do as I tell you!" He said to Naruto with a cocky smirk.

Naruto stared at the Sasuke with an emotionless expression. Sasuke still had his smirk thinking that He was going to do as he was told. After Naruto helped Kakashi with his crutches he walked in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto flicked sasuke in the for head.

"Ow what the fuck was that for! Tell me what I want to know!" Sasuke said as he rubbed his forehead.

"One, what in the fucken hell made you think that I would just tell you on what I know. If you haven't noticed, your name doesn't mean shit! And two you are not hard-boiled enough for demanding things." Naruto said before he went to sit on a near by chair.

"Naruto! You should be great full that Sasuke-kun is even asking you for anything! You should be on your knees worshipping the ground he walks on!" Sakura said as she some how healed her hand. She charged at Naruto again as she tried to punch him again.

Naruto just sighed in disappointment at how she was trying to hurt him again. He moved his head slight when Sakura's punched neared his face. He gathered chakra to his index and middle finger and flicked her on her giant forehead. Naruto had a bored face when he saw Sakura's head fly back and smashed into the wall. Sasuke was fuming and was about to say something, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't kill her. I kinda don't want to lose my hearing from her bi-i mean her honorable mother that is on the council." Kakashi said. "Sasuke I want you to bring her to the room and Naruto I want you to stay back and I want to talk to you."

"Why does the dope stay!" Sasuke asked in rage. "I'm an Uchiha! I demand that I-"

"You demand nothing. I am your superior and I told you that you take Sakura's body to her room." Kakashi said with more of a commanding tone.

Sasuke huffed and grabbed the knocked out Sakura by the hair and pulled her out of the wall. He dragged her up the stairs not caring that her body was hitting the stairs. Kakashi sighed in disappointed at how they were acting. He turned to Naruto was still sitting in the chair.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him while crossing his arms.

"the first thing that I want to know is, how in the world did you change so much in matter of hours?" Naruto raised an eye brow from what he just asked.

"It was because a seal was destroyed on my body that limited my growth, thinking process and _certain _memories." Naruto said.

"What kind of memories?"

"It is something very personal to me. You and everyone else in the village will soon find out." He said as venom filled his voice at the end of his sentence.

"Okay, well can you tell me anything important that happened while you traveled back to us?" he asked.

"Well...Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT?"

"Yea a fake hunter-nin took him before I could cut his head off. I remembered that Hunter-nin are supposed to cut the head of there target before anything else. How do I know this is from all the knowledge that I gained after the seal was destroyed." Kakashi nodded from what he said. Naruto didn't tell him that he also gained some knowledge from the past riders that used the ooo driver.

"Anything else you want to ask me sensei?"

Naruto took his silence as his answer and left to got sleep. Since he didn't want to deal with Sasuke's so called demands, so he chose to sleep on the couch. Kakashi slowly made his way up the stairs. Kakashi mad a mental note to talk to the other two later. Naruto laid on the couch and got comfortable. The fatigue was finally catching up to Naruto. His eyes slowly started close feeling them getting heavy by the second. His vision blurred as they finally closed. Light snores were heard from him as he slept.

_Mindscape _

When Naruto opened his eyes he was found in the familiar surrounding is of his mind. He took a notice that the water was almost gone and that the wall were much cleaner and now had pictures of different forms of OOO's. He walked through the halls towards to the cage that Kyuubi was suppose to be held. When he entered the place he saw that the room was now something that resembled a throne room. A giant chair was placed in the middle of the room and behind it were three giant circles that held each type of the coins in there respected places. He walked to the wall and picked up the tatoba coins and examined them. The coins didn't do anything at first before they glowed and circled around him. Then it formed the combo in front of Naruto.

"Um can you speak?" Naruto asked.

"**No they can't Naruto." **A voice said behind him. He turned around and saw kyuubi in her fox form coming toward him with three people following her. Naruto raised an eye brow at the people that were following her.

"Who are they?" He asked her while picking her up and scratching behind her ear. She purred in delight.

The one on the left was what looked like a bird human. He had almost all red armor on. He had gray shoulder guards that looked like winds from a vulture. His forearm guards had small wings sticking out. So did his feet. His face was solver and his eyes green. This was the greed Ankh. Next to him was a slender that looked like had a woman's body that women would be wish for. Her eyes were purple and her head was shaped like a killer whales. He had on a blue cape that resembled some kind of webbing from amphibians. Her suit looked like it had the suckers like from the octopus tentacles. She was wearing black high heels and a round belt buckle. She was the only female greed, the one and only Mezool. The last one was holding Mezool's hand and eating some candy. His head resembled an elephant. He body was more built and had grey looking armor on his legs. This one was only child like greed, Gamel.

"Tch, so this is the new OOO's?" Ankh said in annoyance.

"Yeah I am. You got a problem with that?" Naruto shot back.

"I'm wondering why the king would choose some on like you to use the power of OOO's"

"Ankh be nice to the boy. If he didn't find the tomb we wouldn't be here right." Mezool said in a mother like voice.

Gamel was continuing to eat some treats. Mezool told Gamel to go look for some more candy for them. He nodded and started searching for some in Naruto's mind.

"Anyways, you met most unpleased person in the world Ankh. I am Mezool and my friend who I think of as my brother is Gamel." She told him.

"Wait those names sound very familiar. Where have I herd tho-WAIT! You are those greed that made all those problems for the last OOO's." Naruto said before he narrowed his eyes. "What are you guys doing alive. I thought all of you couldn't be revived after that battle?"

"Honestly, we don't thought so to." Ankh said in agreement. "Since, we are back I was wondering, since you have been given the power of our king, the original OOO's, I was wondering if you can make us another core for us to put our essence in?"

"Even if I could, what in kami's name would make you think that I would do that for you guys? Most likely you would all go and repeat what you did to the last time."

"**No they won't Naru-kun. I have been talking to them while you were busy. These two actually regret on what they did in their previous life and want to do some good in this one." **Kyuubi said to him as she nuzzled into his chest.

Naruto started at them with his eye not leaving them for a second. Ankh just crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Mezool didn't show it, but she was unnerved by how he was staring at them. He never saw anyone look at them like that. She felt as though he was starting at there very soul. Well, in their case there true core medal. She was kinda hoping that he would say yes because she also had a request on something special for herself.

Naruto to continue look at them for some time. Ankh got bored and pulled out a popsicle from god knows were and was munching on it. Mezool was messing with her cape. Naruto then sighed. "Fine I will make you three your core medals. But, if I find out that you are going to cause any type of trouble...**I will end you.**" he said the last part as though he was ten people. " I will figure out how to make the medals later. Also are there any chances that the other greed will come back?"

Both of them shrugging not knowing. Naruto's body was was starting to fade. Kyuubi jumped down to the ground and walked to the two greed. Naruto waved to Kyuubi as he disappeared. Mezool then looked at kyuubi.

"Why didn't you show him your other form?" she asked her.

Kyuubi didn't say anything and just waked towards the wall to see if she could find anything to help Naruto.

_Real world_

Naruto's eyes opened as he heard people coming down the stairs. He shut his eyes again as light befell on his eyes. Sasuke was the first to come down. He saw Naruto and quickly went to him. Sakura soon came down and immediently went to Sasuke's side. Naruto tried to pretend that he was asleep as they approached him. Sasuke being his arrogant self thought that this was a common think to wake up a dope like him. He flipped the couch making Naruto fall face first on to the ground. Sakura praised Sasuke as though he was god him self.

"Wake up dope. You have some stuff to teach me."

Naruto growled at him as he stood up. "Look teme, I don't see why nor do I care for any reason that you may or may not have. Everything that I know is mine and mine alone."

"I am an Uchiha! I am the elite! I need power and you will give me yours!"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun deserves everything!" Sakura said.

"Well he won't get anything from me. If he wants power he has to earn them." Naruto said before he headed to the door. Kakashi finally made down the stairs and told them to head out side for training. Naruto just continued heading out. Sasuke followed him while he was demanding for Kakashi to teach him a new Jutsu. Sakura just fawned over Sasuke as they all entered the forest. Team seven stood in front of Kakashi as they waited for him to tell what they were going to learn.

"Okay guys since Zabuza is still alive-"

"What he is still alive!" Sakura screeched.

After the boys finally regained there hearing. "Yes he is alive now shut up. As I was saying, since he is still alive we are going to train and raise you guys chakra control and get some new jutsu's under your belts."

"So what is it that we are going to do?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"We are going to climb tree's." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"But sensei, we can already climb tree's." Sakura said and earned a groan from Naruto.

"He meant climbing without our hands you baka."

"Thank you Naruto. He is right Sakura, you should know this from the chakra books back in the academy." Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Why do this stupid training. We can already do jutsu's with no problem." Sasuke told him with a scowl.

Naruto had to hold back the urge to smack him up on the head. "And they put you as rookie of the year. Chakra control help the user use jutsu's better and use smaller amounts for each jutsu."

"Then you better start working on it dope seeing as you have the worst control out of all of us." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Thats enough you to. Naruto since you seem to know what im talking about do mind showing us how it is done?"

Naruto didn't say anything as just calmly walked to a tree. He channeled chakra to his feat and then he put his first step on the base of the trunk and started to walk up slowly. Sasuke was fuming seeing as Naruto was doing the very exercise he never knew about. Sakura was slaked jawed as she saw Naruto doing the exercise. Kakashi eyed smiled at Naruto. Naruto stopped and was hanging under a branch with his feet and had his arms crossed.

"Hn' if they dope can do it then I, the elite can do this with my eyes closed." Sasuke said with arrogance and he started to run up the tree with out even knowing what to do. The result was after his first step on the tree he hit his head against the tree. "What? DOPE I DEMAND YOU TELL ME THE SECRET OF THIS!"

"No." He said simply ad he dropped to the ground with a flip. "You must learn the secret for your self. Sasuke fumed with anger and was about to charge at him before Kakashi hit him on top of his head. Sakura was screaming about not hurting her Sasuke-kun.

"Sasuke figure out the training your self. No one will help you. Sakura you try the exercise and if you figure it out you do not tell him how it is done. Am I clear?" he asked her.

"But Sasuke-"

"Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes sensei." she said in a week voice.

"Naruto since you can do the exercise I want you to guard Tanzuna."

Naruto nodded and went back to Tanzuna's house to pick him up. Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head till he was gone. Sakura tried to climb the tree to with little chakra on her feet. Her foot slipped and she fall on her butt. Sasuke gathered massive amounts of chakra to his feet and ran up the tree again. He got about ten steps before making a foot impression on the tree. He back flipped and landed on the balls of his feet. Sakura watched her Sasuke growl in frustration but also observed on what he did wrong.

"_Hmm so if you put to little chakra to your feet then you slip. Put to much and you break the tree trunk a little. So you have to find the right amount of chakra to do it perfectly." _She thought to him self. She started to experiment before she tried doing the exercise again.

_Wave town_

Naruto and Tanzuna were walking through the streets of wave. Naruto frowned at what he saw. Since he knew the economy was bad, nothing looked good any more. Shops were closed and some of the buildings were falling a part. Most of the people were homeless. They wore rags that they found in the garbage. The shops that were open had almost nothing in there shops since no one can by buy from them. Naruto could relate to them on how they felt and made a silent oath to kill Gato with his own two hands. Tanzuna and Naruto both entered a food shop, they say that most of the stuff was gone and a lot of the one left looked like as though they were about to rot. Tanzuna didn't say anything as he started to looked through on what they could eat tonight. Naruto for his part went outside the shop for look out. He saw a little girl no older than nine and had on rags and a bandage around one of her eyes look up at him with her small hands holding out. Naruto gave a small sad smile as he patted her head gently and gave her some candy that he had. She smiled up at him and showed that she had a couple of teeth missing before she ran off to the rest of her family and handed out the candy to them.

"_You will pay for what you have done Gato. That is a promise." _

"_**Naru-kun I think I found a way for our guest to have there own body." **_Kyuubi told him in there mental link.

"_Thats great Kyuubi-chan, what do I have to do."_

"_**Well here lies the problem, for you to make them new core medals for them normally you would have to give up part of your life span to make them like the King did. But im thinking that you can make them with your chakra or my youki..."**_

"_But..."_

"_**But, the down side is that once you use either chakra or my youki, we won't be able reproduce that much any more. You can get back to that level in time but it would take years of training to get them back up to there current level now." **_

"_So what your saying is that if I make the core medals then I would be lowering my reserves but I will still be able to increase them?"_

"_**Hai Naru-kun." **_She said to him. He thanked her and shut off the connection.

Naruto noticed that Tanzuna was heading out the door with a bag full of food. Naruto offered to help with the bag, but was told not to. Naruto asked if there was any shop that would sell anything shinobi related. Tanzuna nodded and pointed the direction to it, but told Naruto that he didn't know if the shop was still open. Naruto thanked Tanzuna and escorted him back to his house and went to the store. He sighed in relive when he saw that it indeed was opened.

He entered the store. He saw that the shop was more stocked with things than any other place in town. A tall man wearing a apron and some boot came through door from the back.

"Welcome to my store. Is there anything you need help with sir?" The man asked him.

"uh I was wondering if you had any shinobi coats in stock?" Naruto asked politely.

The man thought for a second before disappearing to the back of the shop. Naruto started to look through the store to find some clothing. He found some things and went to the changing room. A few minutes passed and when he came out he threw his orange jump suit out the window. He now wore a sleeveless black nylon shirt that showed his developed muscles nicely. His had on some black and red cargo pants with his kunai and shuriken pouched strapped to the back of his right pocket. He wore black combat boots that were modified so they wouldn't make a single sound when he stepped. He was just putting on his fingerless gloves that had some metal plates on the back of his hans. He made a mental note the he would put the leaf villages symbol on it when he gets back. His Head band was till firmly tied onto his forehead. The man came back with a black coat in hand.

"Here we go this just came in today. This coat has some repairing and growing seals etched into the coat so that the person wouldn't have to buy a new one every time it was damaged during battle. Just send some chakra to the coat and it would grow or shrink to your size and repair any damages that has happened to it." The man explained.

Naruto thanked the man and tried on the coat. It was a little big for him, so he tried the seals if they actually worked. Channeling some chakra, the coat started to shrink down to were it would be perfectly for his size. Naruto smiled and asked the man how much was everything he had one. The man walked back to the register and added up the prices.

"With all the stuff you had on you need to pay six hundred fifty-six thousand and twenty-three ryo." The man said.

Naruto nodded and took out the his money. He gave a man a few more for tip. The man bowed in thanks and told him to return any time. Naruto thought that he would need to visit the tailer when he gets back home.

_A week later_

Team didn't really change much as the week passed. Naruto was meditating in the the middle of the forest, Sasuke was currently trying to perfect his fire jutsu to the point were he didn't need hand seals. Sakura was still doing the tree climbing because she thought she needed to increase her reserves. Sasuke was back to his arrogant self he figured out the tree climbing. Sakura didn't really change much but she did have second thoughts about Sasuke after she finally started to notice how Sasuke acted towards all of them. Kakashi was doing some one finger pushups since now his body was back to normal.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Inside Naruto's mind, he was with Kyuubi and the three greed. They were preparing the things for the greeds resurrection. So far Naruto had the necessary chakra to make the medals. The problem was that for Mezool's he was having trouble on how to make her coin different from the other two. She requested to have her medal give her feel more human, let her taste, feel emotions and also asked that she could survive without cell coins. He thought about it even though she would still need the cell medals but only for last resorts. Ankh didn't have any requests since that the way he was last time, was just fine with him. Gamel just wanted to be with Mezool, but Naruto made sure that Gamel would be able to taste too so that he would actually know what each candy tasted like.

Naruto was sitting next to the human version of Kyuubi. He was happy that she had a human form but was so surprised that when she first showed him.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Naruto was with Ankh as they discussed on how to form their core medals for them with out the use of chakra. So far they couldn't find any solution so far. In another part of his mind was a place were each person can sleep. Kyuubi was with Mezool in her room._

"_Come on Kyu-chan, why don't show him your other form. We both know he would like it." Mezool told her._

"_But what happens if he doesn't like it or maybe he wouldn't like me that way. He like girls with small..."_

"_Stop it. Geez you sound like a love sick puppy worried about if the boy won't like you for you. We both know he likes you and you are without a doubt in love with the boy." If the greed could smirk she would as she saw Kyuubi blush to the color of her hair when she mentioned her love for Naruto._

_Back with Naruto, since Ankh was chasing Gamel since he was bugging him. Gamel was still looking for Mezool so he kept bugging Ankh to the point he poked Ankh in the head which caused him to hit his head against the table. Ankh yelled in ager about over powered baka's and shot fire at him causing gamel to yell for Mezool. Naruto just ignored them as he continued to think. His thought was interrupted by a Kyuubi calling for him with there mind link. She asked him to go to her room for something. Naruto told her he was coming. Mezool passed by him and told him he was a lucky guy. He was confused at what she said as Mezool left to find Gamel. Naruto reached Kyuubi's room and knocked. He heard the okay and entered earning him a jaw dropping sight._

_Standing in front of him was Kyuubi in her Human from. He had long crimson red hair that fell down to her mid back. Her eyes were blood red with slitted pupils. She had a hear shape face and three whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto. She had a hour glass figure figure that every man fantasized about. Her chest were D's boarder lining DD's. She also had long slender legs and her skin was a healthy tan. She wore a red dress that hugged her figure nicely. Naruto started at her in all her beauty and couldn't take her eyes away. Kyuubi fidgeted at him staring at her. She hoped that he liked this figure or she would be miserable for a good long while._

"_Naru-kun what do you think of my human form?" She asked with nervousness laced in her voice._

_Naruto said nothing but slowly walked up to her as he continue to stare at her. When he reached her, he cupped his hands on around her cheeks and slowly brought his face to hers and gave a gentle kiss to her lips. Kyuubi's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bringing her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto stopped the kiss as they both needed to breath. There foreheads touched as they stared into each others eyes._

"_You have know idea how much I wanted that from you." Kyuubi said to him._

"_You and me both." He said as they went back to making out with each other. _

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

"So you guys so you guys figure out what to use for Mezool's coin?" He asked them.

"I was thinking that we could use a woman's blood to use as a modal for her request seeing as you using yours wouldn't work out at all for her." Ankh said.

"Why don't we use mine then?" Kyuubi asked but the greeds shook there head.

"We can't since it has to be humans blood. Yours would just reject the coin or most likely to destroy it all together." Ankh answered.

"Mezool..." Gamel said in a worried voice as he hug Mezool gently. Mezool tried to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Naruto sighed in frustration. "We'll talk about this later seeing as my team is trying to get ma attention."

Kyuubi gave him a kiss good bye. He waved at them as he faded.

_Real world_

Naruto opened his eyes and leaned back so that he could dodge the up coming to his head. Sasuke smirked and tried to punch Naruto but was kicked in the stomach by him. Sasuke stumbled back as he tried to regain his barring.

"Sasuke, as much as I want to kick your pathetic ass, I need you alive to finish this mission. Also I don't want hear the bitching from the council." Naruto said as he dusted him self off.

"Yeah right dope. We all know that you aren't even strong enough to beat Sakura." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything and just headed back into the house. Sakura was looking between them hopping that they don't try to kill each other. Kakashi got them together and gave each one a job. Naruto was assigned to stay back and protect the family till this afternoon then he would help them protect Tanzuna on the bridge. Sasuke laughed at Naruto thinking that he was to weak to do help them. Sakura was about to back him up before she hesitated. Was it really worth it to help him. Kakashi stopped Sasuke before he could provoke Naruto further. The team separated to do there job. Kakashi and the rest of Team seven. Naruto went back to the room and made about five kage bushin of him self and told them patrol around the house. He also ordered them to make more of them selves if they dispelled early and kill if necessary. Naruto locked the doors in the house and told Tsunami to stay in side. He sat down on in the living room and told that he is going to make the first two core medals for Ankh and Gamel.

He started to channel is chakra around his body and started to think of the cores they had before they shattered. Soon to circular objects started to form in front of him. Sweat started to form on Naruto's brow. He could also feel that his chakra was shrinking as he continued to make the cores. The cores started to be come solid. The first one was red and had the image of a condor on one side with an X on the other. The same for the other core but it was grey and the image was an elephant.

Ankh and Gamel inside Naruto's mind started to be fade and being transferred into the coins. Gamel called out to Mezool, not wanting to be separated from her. She went up and looked as though she gave a kiss to Gamel's forehead and told him that she will soon be with. She stepped back as Ankh and Gamel disappeared completely.

Naruto opened his eyes and was catching his breath as the core medals of Ankh and Gamel fell to the floor. Naruto caught him self from falling face first to the floor. He slowed his breathing. Naruto could feel that his chakra reserved were now the size of mid-chuunin. Naruto closed his eyes and stuck his hand out to make the scroll with cell medals appear. He bit his thumb and smeared it on to the scroll. When the blood absorbed into the paper, he opened it and made a decent amount of piles for the two cores to use to make it their own bodies. He placed there cores on the piles and let them do there thing. Naruto slowly stood up. He looked at the time and noticed that it was almost twelve. He knew that he wouldn't be able to use his Justus at the moment because his chakra is chaotic from being forcefully removed from his body and not used in a jutsu. Naruto put his coat on and put the scroll back from only he knows and started to run to the bridge.

_The bridge_

The whole bridge was covered in mist. The sound of metal clashing could be heard. Sakura was in front Tanzuna in a defensive stance. She was looking around to see for any up coming attacks.

Kakashi was in the middle of the bridge clashing with Zabuza. His head band was up and showing his implanted Sharingan. He was starting to run though some hand signs. When he finished he took a deep breath and sent a giant gust of wind to try and clear up the mist. Sadly it didn't work and didn't make a dent. Zabuza chuckled evilly.

Zabuza's helper was battling Sasuke who was frustrated at what was happening to him. Zabuza's helper was just standing in one of the ice mirrors that he made. Sasuke wasn't in good shape. He was covered in senbon needles. His breathing was shallow and his vision was blurry.

"Why don't you give up and save your self? If this continues you wont live after the next attack." He said.

"Shut up! I am an Uchiha! We don't give up and I will kill you!" Sasuke said in rage and fired off another fire jutsu to the glass.

Zabuza's helper just sighed at the attempt to his ice mirror. He jumped to another mirror and threw senbon to his legs making Sasuke fall. Sasuke yelled in anger at his helplessness.

"_Why am I helpless! I am an Uchiha! I must kill him! Get up! Get up! GET UP!" _Sasuke thought in anger. He then felt pain in his eyes. He started to scream in pain. Soon he felt the power rise in his body. When he looked up his eyes now changed. They were now blood red with a circle around his pupil and had one coma. He could see everything much clearer. He pulled out the needles in his legs and stood up. He smirked as he thought he could destroy his opponent now.

"Looks like you luck just ran out! I finally have my sharingan!" He said as though he has won.

"You shouldn't be so sure about that."

"Like a commoner like you with your stupid blood line can match up to my eyes." He said arrogantly and he just started to charge at the mirror with him in it. He drew some senbon and was about to throw them at it before a huge gust of wind blew upon the bridge causing the mist to disappear. Everyone was looking around who caused it. They saw a person at the edge of the bridge. Kakashi was the first to recognize who it was.

"Naruto go protect Tanzuna." he ordered.

"Kakashi tag out I got Zabuza." Naruto said instead as he slowly walked towards them.

"Naruto you baka! If Kakashi is having a hard time with him. What makes you think you can beat him?" Sakura yelled.

"Because I can beat him again. What do you say Mr. No eye brows?"

"Gaki, I've always wanted to get back at you for the scar on my chest." Zabuza said as he paid no attention to Kakashi any more. Naruto then took the OOO's driver and placed it on hist waist. Zabuza called for his partner. He showed up next to Zabuza instantly.

"Haku be careful you remember how I turned out when I fought him the first time."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku said as he drew some senbon needles.

Kakashi jumped to were Naruto was and Sasuke came running to.

"Dope stand back and let an elite handle these two." Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

"Sasuke fall back to Tanzuna and protect him." Kakashi ordered.

"But I have the Sharingan now!" Sasuke protested.

"Can the both of you just to Tanzuna?" Naruto said.

"Naruto you may be stronger, but I don't think that you could take one these two by your self."

Naruto said nothing to him as he drew out the **TATOBA **combo coins. Sasuke saw the coins.

"Dope what are those?"

"If you guys aren't going to be with Tanzuna, can you guys at least give me some space?" Naruto asked them. Kakashi nodded to that and he and Sasuke took a step back.

Naruto put the coins in there respected place and turned the driver. He pulled out the OOO scanner. He scanned them hearing the familiar sounds from the scan.

"**HENSHIN!" **He said and turned into OOO's

Everyone on the bridge save for Haku and Zabuza were surprised at what Naruto just did. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with greedy eyes thinking that he will have those items even if he had to kill Naruto to get it. Kakashi was just surprised that Naruto could do something like that. Zabuza seeing it the first time was already in a ready stance while Haku was farther back as a supporter from Zabuza.

"Now that changed, will you guys please give me some room?" OOO said as he activated the tora power and drew the claws. Kakashi jumped back with Sasuke before he could protest and got his team and Tanzuna in a safe distance.

OOO charged at Zabuza. Zabuza swung his sword and aimed for OOO head. He brought up his claws and blocked it and noticed that the claws also dug into the sword a little. OOO sweep kicked Zabuza making him jump in the air. OOO did and upper cut with is claws still out letting him cut Zabuza's chest for the second time. Haku threw some of his needles but had no affect since it just bounced off him. OOO used his claws one more time decided that he wanted to change the tora. OOO jumped back and pulled the tora coin off. He put the Kamakiri coin in and scanned them making everyone hear **TAKA KAMAKIRI BATTA! **His chest change color and now he had his blades in his hands again. OOO scanned his medal's again hearing **SCANNING CHARGE!** Naruto jumped high into the air and made three o's appear in the air. He flipped and started to fall through each of the circles and green aura surrounded him. Haku seeing what was about to happen stood in front of Zabuza and was ready to take the hit for him. OOO yelled as he went through the last o and was about to slash Haku, but instead killed Zabuza as he moved Haku at the last second. Naruto yelled see ya after killing with his blade. Haku seeing red and was about to attack OOO when they all heard clapping.

Everyone turned to see that at the edge of the bridge was Gato and he had an army of mercenaries with him.

"Well that just makes it easier to not pay him." He said. Haku yelled in anger as he was about to go attack Gato blindly he was stopped by OOO.

"Here let me take care of them." he said as he took out the **Kuwagata **core medal and replaced the **Taka. **When he turned the driver all the coins glowed. When he scanned they heard **KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA GATAKIRiBA! **OOO head changed to green ad looked like a beetle pinchers. He Yelled as lighting started to come from his head and hitting some of the mercenaries. He started running and while he ran copies of him self were appearing till there was hundreds of him. The all jumped into the air and attacked the group but also made a straight path to Gato who was trying to escape in the mob but couldn't.

Haku slowly made his way through the mob as mercenaries were falling left and right. He stood in front of him and saw that he was cowering in fear.

"Please let me go. I'll give you anything you want. Women, power, money ANYTHING. Please have mercy." He begged.

"Sorry I just ran out of mercy." he said as he incased Gato in a block of ice. He started to walk away before sending a powerful kick and destroying the ice. Gato was dead, finally freeing wave o his tyranny.

OOO turned his buckle and turned back to normal. Naruto was about to go to haku and apologize for killing Zabuza, but his visioned blurred and he fell to his knees. As his visioned blurred he saw that Kakashi was running at him. Naruto made sure that the OOO drive was put away before anyone tried to take it. Then his world went black.

**Okay guys heres another chapter. Now I want to know which one you guys like better the short chapter or this long chapter? Anyways, you guys know the drill please review! Also send this to your friends and let them review! So yeah now im going to get some sleep since I have school in the morning Ja! Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Ankh flies in* Tch were is the that popsicle that damn Author said! *me* uh hey Ankh about that...how do I say that...thereisntanypopsicle! *Ankh* WHAT! *I start running and dodging fire balls.* Please enjoy the chapter! OW!**

**Disclaimer: THIS BASTARD DOESN'T OWN ME, OOO'S OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER IN THIS FIC! GET BACK HERE AND GET ME MY POPSICLE!**

The whole wave country was in an uproar. Everyone was partying and drinking as they were finally free from Gato. Tanzuna was already in a bar drinking against many people. He was already shit face drunk if the blush wasn't a dead give a way. Kakashi was also in the bar drinking. Everyone in the bar that wasn't that drunk were trying to get Kakashi with his mask down. Everyone else was just enjoying their new found freedom and each others company. There was only one person that wasn't happy at all.

Haku.

He was sitting at the farthest table away from the rest of the villagers. He wanted to be alone. Wanting to just disappear from the world since now that his reason of living was gone. He held his sake bottle close to him self. He wasn't drunk but he was trying to. He just couldn't bring him self to. He looked across from him looking at an empty chair. A ghostly silhouette of Zabuza. He imagined he was still there drinking with him now. Tears stared to blur his vision. He took a swig from the bottle as he continued to be invisible from the world.

_Tanzuna's house_

Naruto was still out from the combo he used and was on a futon. Sakura was monitoring his health every few hours. Sasuke on the other wand was ransacking his room for the OOO driver. He searched every little nook and cranny of his room. Everything was turned over. The floor littered with Naruto's stuff but there was nothing that he wanted. Sasuke did find the scroll for the cell medals and the rebirth driver. He tried to open it but couldn't. HE tried burning it so that the dope couldn't use it ever again, but it never burned. Sasuke did everything thing he could possible think of to destroying the scrolls but nothing worked. So he kept them with him till Naruto woke up.

_Mindscape_

Naruto was sitting in the middle of his mind and was in the lotus position. Kyuubi was in her fox form and was sitting on his lap as she watched what was going on. The room that was just a black void was changing into a scenery. The ground changed into a field of green grass. Tree's started to rise from the ground. The sky turned blue with cloud the would cover the sun every now and again. A slight breeze formed making waves of grass move. Then a house was soon made next to them. Naruto opened is eyes and looked at his handy work. Kyuubi hopped off his lap and started to roll around in the grass. She purred in delight. She changed into her human form and pounced Naruto. He chuckled in delight as they rolled through the grass. When they stopped, Kyuubi was on top of Naruto. They stared into each others eyes. She started to lean her head forward while he did the same. There lips met gently in the middle. They closed there eyes as they deepened the kiss. Naruto's hands started to roam her body slowly. Kyuubi licked his his bottom lip as she begged to enter her tongue into his mouth. He responded with his lips opening. Her tongue shot into his mouth and started a tongue battle of dominance. They continued what they were doing for several minutes before they were interrupted by a cough. They shot up will holding each other but there faces both resembled Kyuubi's hair. They saw that Mezool was looking at them with her arms crossed.

"Now that you guys fixed this place up, can you now go and create my core please." She told them.

"Yeah we can. I got the blood that we can use for yours. I got it from Tanzuna after I explained my predicament. Except I told her I need her blood for a seal to protect her house. Well, I did make a seal for her, but it's just to keep bugs away and keep the house in perfect order." He explained. That's when his body started to fade away. Kyuubi pouted at him leaving and gave him a quick kiss before he was gone for good.

_Real world_

Naruto's body twitched as he started wake up. Sakura came in to see his eyes moving under his eyelids and his fingers moving. A groan escaped his lips. Sakura quickly ran out of the room to get Kakashi from the near by bar. Sasuke came into the room and leaned against one of the walls. Naruto for his part slowly opened his eyes. He waited for his eyes to adjusted to the lighting in the room before he slowly sat up. He looked around to see he was back in Tanzuna's house. He then saw Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want teme?" he asked.

"Were is that thing you used dope?"

"What thing?" Naruto said as he stood up and stretched his body.

"That thing you used to become that person with the colors. I need that power! GIVE IT TO ME!" sasuke yelled.

Naruto just ignored him. He then noticed that his room was trashed. His eyes narrowed even more and glared at Sasuke. "Were you the one that caused this mess to the room?"

"Yes because I was searching for that thing. NOW I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME THAT THING AND TEACH ME HOW TO USE IT AND HOW TO OPEN THESE SCROLLS!" Sasuke yelled arrogantly. He also pulled out the two scrolls he took from Naruto.

Naruto snatched the scrolls from Sasuke's hands. Before Sasuke said anything, he made a hand sign and made the scrolls disappear. Sasuke fumed in rage. He activated his Sharingan.

"I DEMAND YOU THAT GIVE IT TO ME! ALL THE POWER SHOULD BE MINE SO I CAN KILL HIM!" He yelled with his Sharingan spinning.

"Does it look like I care teme. That stuff you stole belongs to me!' Naruto said as he walked towards Sasuke and stopped in front of him. Staring at him dead in the eyes. "You may say that you need the power and honesty I don't give a two flying fuck what you do. But, know this, if you try to steal from me or demand anything ever again...**You will die from my hand.**" He said as his voiced sounded as though there was ten of him.

Sasuke was unnerved but he didn't show it. He continued to glare at Naruto as he did. Sakura came inside and froze in place from what she was seeing. Kakashi also stopped when he appeared. The two of them could feel the tension in the air. Kakashi saw that both of them were actually stopping them selves from attacking each other. He coughed loudly trying to get there attention. Except it just made them disappear from the room. Kakashi's eyes widened for a second before he ran out of the house looking for them. Sakura was the last one to realize that every one was gone.

_Outside_

Naruto was in a defensive stance as was Sasuke. They both stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Not a single sound was heard as they both waited. Then they both charged at each other. Sasuke was going through hand signs in rapid succession. When he finished he took a a giant breath and fired off a fire ball much stronger than before. Naruto jumped to the side before the fireball hit him. Naruto Jumped into the air and made a clone of him self. The clone grabbed a hold of the real one's body and spun in the air before throwing him towards Sasuke. The toss added more speed to for him as he flipped in the air and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's body flew through the air and crashed into some tree's.

"DAMIT! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG!" Sasuke yelled as he pried him self from the tree.

"This isn't even me trying to defeat you." Naruto said before turning his back to him. 'Your not even worth my time."

Sasuke's anger rose even more. "DON'T YOU TURN YOU BACK ON ME DOPE. YOU ARE JUST AFRAID THAT I WILL HURT YOU DID WAS JUST A FLUKE! I BET THE REASON WHY YOUR A ORPHAN IS BECAUSE YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER WAS JUST TO STUPID TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. BET SHE WASN'T EVEN WORTH A DRY FOR THE FU-ACK!" Sasuke said before he was slammed into a tree.

Naruto was now holding Sasuke by his throat and had his feet of the ground. Sasuke didn't even see him move. Naruto pinned him against the tree as he slowly squeezed his neck. Naruto's eyes were now crimson red. His pupils were now slitted and his whiskers mark thickened. His nails started to group sharp as he continued to squeezes Sasuke's neck. His nails started to dig into his neck. Naruto wasn't even thinking, everything he was doing at the moment was just fueled by rage. No body talked about his mother like that. Even if he didn't anything about her. Sasuke started to panic as his air supply was thinning. His vision blurring as he started to loose conscious.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi said. "don't kill him!"

"**And why shouldn't I?" **He said with his voice sounded like ten.

"Because if you do you and I will be in more trouble."

Naruto growled as he looked back at Sasuke. He saw that his eyes were starting to roll back into his head. His face changing color for the lack of air. Naruto started at Sasuke before he dropped him. Sasuke was gasping for air. Naruto kicked him in his side. Kakashi was about to say something but Naruto just walked passed him and went into the forest. After Sasuke regained his bearings, he slowly got up while holding his eyes. He was about to run after Naruto, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"What are you doing. Get out of my way!" SAsuke yelled.

"No, you are going to stay here. As of right now your are charged with harming an fellow Konoha shinobi and insubordination against your senior officer!"

"What! You can't do that to me! When the counsel hears about this-" was all Sasuke got to say before he was slapped in the face.

"I don't care. If you continue acting like this I will make sure that your shinobi license will be stripped and your chakra is sealed!"

Sasuke held his tongue after he heard the threat. His eyes narrowed in anger and went back into the house. Kakashi looked to were Naruto went and then at the house he sighed in disappointment. He could feel his sensei and his friend Obito rolling in their graves. Kakashi hoped that stuff like this wont happen again will they wait for the bridge to complete.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was still blinded by anger as continue to walk through the forest. Naruto arrived in the clearing were they trained. Naruto yelled in rage and wen through some hand signs. When he finished he yelled **FUUTON:DAITOPPA! **A blast of wind of wind blew through forest and uprooted some smaller trees. Naruto didn't stop there, he went through more hand signs and yelled** FUUTON:KASEKIRI NO JUTSU! **Blades of wind were made and they easily cut through the tree. He saw that the trees soon fell over making the ground shake as each one of them fell. He could feel that he could do one more high powered jutsu and he went through the hand seals and yelled **FUUTON: RENKUUDAN! **Naruto took in a big breath of air that was laced in chakra and shot it and saw that it drilled through a couple of tree before indenting at the last one. He could that his chakra reserves were low. He wasn't surprised that he just fired off three A-rank jutsu in rapid succession. He got down on one knee as he tried to catch his breath. An idea then came into his mind. He pulled out the scroll that held the rebirth driver. He bit his thumb and smeared it on the scroll. The driver poofed in front of him. As he put it on he felt the presence of two people behind him. He turned with a kunai in hand as he saw two familiar people. He put his kunai back in his pouch and checked to make sure that the driver was secure. He turned back around to look at the two people.

On the left was Ankh with his full greed body in tact. At least it was after what happened the first couple of times. Next to him was Gamel. Gamel was eating some candy that he found. He was munching happily on some candy and was oblivious to the world. Ankh on the other hand walked up to Naruto and looked at the driver.

"Well looks like that baka Date's driver was sucked in with us as well. That was even more of an idiot than Eiji him self." Ankh said in boredom.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"A story for another time." Ankh said. "Now do you know how to use this one?"

Naruto stayed silent and Ankh took that as his answer.

"Well this one is different that the OOO's driver. This one any one can use it."

"Wait can't anyone use the OOO's driver to?" Ankh shook his head.

"No the OOO's drive can only be used by by since the drive is bound by you till you die or you pass it on to someone else." Ankh explained. " Anyways, the what's that blasted drives name again. Rejoice, re bump, rebirth thats it. The rebirth driver doesn't use core coins but rather cell medals."

"Wow really? Who made this?" Naruto said.

"It was the doctor that was crazy for the world to end. Damn bastard almost succeeded. Anyways activate the drive always wondered what would happen if some did transform with cell medals in there body."

Naruto raised an eye brow as he opened his left hand as an cell medal appeared and popped out of his hand and though to hims self. "_Glad I did absorb some of those cell medals back in the cave." _Naruto caught the cell medal in the air and then and placed it in the coin slot.

"**HENSHIN**" He yelled.

Naruto turned the nob two times before a a loud pop was heard. His body was then covered in a giant almost transparent green sphere. Many spheres surrounded Naruto's body. They started to rotate and every it did then they spread metal plates spread and when it finished, the sphere bursted and his head was consumed by medal and the head was fully formed. The driver was still around his waist. His head was covered by a helmet. He had a visor that looked like a skinny hours shoe. It was red till near the edges were it looked like flames. Most of his suit was black. His shoulder guards and his chest plate were silver and had a sphere that was half green and half white.

"Wow this looks kinda cool." Rebirth said as he examined his new look. "I still like OOO's combos better though."

Ankh smirked. "We can use Rebirth as a back up plan incase you don't want to use OOO's. But keep it a secret. This one people can steal from you and use against you."

"But wait, won't it be useless if people took it. I'm sure that people don't even know what cell medals are. Let alone have any." Rebirth said before he pulled out the cell medal out and watched it disintegrate into the air as the henshin disappeared.

"Remember, there are always people that I'll find a way to get what they want. Now that we know that you can use both of those drivers, lets start some training before we have to head back to your village." He said.

Naruto nodded and made a clone to tell Kakashi that he would be training out in the woods to avoid any conflict with the rest of the team.

_A week later_

Team seven was standing at the edge that lead back to their village. Naruto was still wearing his coat, but Kakashi noticed that he had some scratched and his body was more toned. They admired the now completed bridge. Kakashi had an eye smile on his only visible eye at the sight. Naruto had a small smile on his face. Sasuke had his usual scowl as he was still staring at Naruto. Thinking of ways of getting everything that he has for him self. Sakura was admiring the view. The whole town of wave was there saying there to thank the team. Well, mostly to Naruto. Tanzuna walked up to them and thanked them.

"Well guys, I'm glade to say mission accomplished." Kakashi said to his team. "lets head home."

The whole town waved and yelled there good byes. Sasuke did his usual 'hn and quickly left. Sakura gave a wave with Kakashi before they turned and started to leave. Naruto was the last one to go, but before handing Tanzuna a small bag.

"Old man keep these safe for me I'm going to need them in the future." Naruto said to him before leaving.

Tanzuna was confused and opened the bag to see what was inside An eyebrow was raise on his face when he saw the bag full of cell medals. Thinking that it was important just put it back in the bag and made sure the hide it until he come back. He walked back to his daughter and the rest of town.

"So people of wave, What do you guys think of the bridge I built?" He asked them which was met with cheers.

"What should we name it?" Tsunami thought out loud. Everyone started to talk among them selves.

"How about the super mega awesome bridge by the super amazing Tanzuna?" Tanzuna asked. He was met with boo's from everyone.

"Fine fine fine. How about the Great Naruto bridge?" He was met with nods of approval from all. After Tanzuna put the engraving on the bridge, everyone returned home and started a new chapter in there lives.

_Few hours later with team seven_

The travel back to Konoha was quick. Since they didn't have a to escort anyone that didn't have any shinobi training, they were jumping from branch to branch as they were heading home. Sasuke was behind Naruto and was trying to think of ways of catching him off guard. Sakura noticed what was happening and prepared for the worst. Kakashi was reading hit little book and let a a giggle every now and then. They didn't notice but Kakashi was actually aware of his surroundings.

They made it to the front gates. Naruto sighed in relief as he wanted to get home and start making Mezool's coin. Kakashi gave the gate keepers their papers since the usual people weren't there.

"Okay guys you can go home while I give the Hokage the report." Kakashi said before disappearing.

Naruto already made his way to house before Sasuke started demanding things. Sasuke fumed that he couldn't stop Naruto. His body started to shake in anger before an idea came to him. An evil smirk appeared in his face he ran towards the abandoned Uchiha district. Sakura watched as her two team mates leave. Her faced showed her sadness as she knew the team was slowly falling apart. She too started to head home, hoping that she could at least get a good nights sleep.

_Hokage tower_

Kakashi was standing in front of one of the five most power full people in the elemental nations. This was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was sitting behind the hokage's desk wearing the Hokage robe. His hair was beard was grey and he had wrinkles on his face from age. His eyes showed the experience that he has from all the war he has survived. He took out his pipe and blew the smoke after he has read the report. He was deep in thought at what was going to happen tomorrow. From what he read, the council was sure going to bitch and moan about Sasuke getting hurt by his surrogate grandson.

"Are you sure that his is all accurate, especially the part with Naruto changing into a bug like person." He asked him in a calm voice. Kakashi nodded.

Sarutobi sigh. _"Great, knowing them, they will try to get Naruto out of the team and take his shinobi license. But, I will punish Sasuke for insubordination and I don't give two shit's what the council says." _He thought.

"Kakashi you may leave." He said. He saw Kakashi bow and left through the window making him sweat drop. "Why can't people use the door?"

Sarutobi saw that he didn't have anymore paper to sign. So he got up and was about to leave the office for the day, but stopped to look at the pictures of past hokage. When his eyes fell on the Yondaime Hokage, guilt started to swell inside of him.

"_I'm sorry Minato. Sorry that I this village didn't follow your last wish." _he thought before shutting the lights in the room and left.

_The next day. At Naruto's house_

A ray of sunlight shown through the cracks of the blinds and landed on Naruto's closed eyes. He groaned when the light shined through his eyelids. He tried shifting from side to side, but the light still shined on his closed eyelid. He growled and placed the pillow over his head as he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep. **Throwing the pillow at the window, he slowly got up and sat over the edge of the bed. He got up and stretched and did his morning ritual. A few minutes passed before he came out of the bathroom. Putting on his normal gear, he left his house. He put seals all over his house so that no one will be able to break in again. Naruto was soon just wondering through the village early in the morning. Most of the shops were closed or people were just setting up. He felt at peace. No one glaring at him. No is whispering hate to each other about him. He was at peace. Then a ANBU appeared in front of him. Great there goes the peace.**

"De-I mean Naruto Uzumaki you are needed at the Hokage tower." The ANBU said that had a cat's mask on.

Naruto sighed and just disappeared with the ANBU. They both appeared inside the council room seconds later. Sarutobi thanked the ANBU and dismissed him. Naruto looked around the room with a bored look. On one side there was the civilian. They were mostly made up of family of merchants. All of the civilians hated Naruto to the core since he held the Kyuubi. He didn't recognize most of them but a few he did. The first one was Sakura's mother. She looked like and older version of her. Her pink fading in color due to age. Next to her was a man covered in bandages. He had ax X scar on his chin. One side of his face was bandaged and also his right arm was missing. This man was exANBU captain and head of the secret ROOT organization,Danzo Shimura.

On the other side were all the clan heads and some minor one that made up the shinobi side. In the middle of them was what he called his surrogate grandfather, the Hokage himself.

"Thank you for Naruto. Now we can start this meeting." Sarutobi said.

One of the elders stood up and read a scroll. "Naruto Uzumaki you are here charged with harming a fellow shinobi and stealing from a fellow Konoha shinobi items from that are rightfully belong to them." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"Elder, if you read the report, Naruto wasn't the one who caused insubordination and he also hasn't stole from anybody." Sarutobi said as he took a puff from his pipe. "May I see the scroll that you are reading.

"Why should you read it. Its the same scroll that was given to us and was signed by you?" The elder said before handing it to him. Sarutobi read the scroll and as he continue to read it, his eyes narrowed in anger. He burned the scroll after he couldn't continue reading it. He burned it and got a scream of protest from the civilian side.

"Apparently, someone switched my report with someone else. Luckily I made a copy of it." Sarutobi said. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the elder. He also glared at the civilian side thinking that they had a hand into it.

The elder finished reading the correct report out loud. The civilian council was seething in there seats as the elders heard the real report. They did switch the report so that they could use that to help pursued the shinobi's to vote for there side. Danzo on the other hand was prepared for this and was glad that Sasuke sent in a letter to them last night about Naruto's items.

"I also have a letter from Uchiha-sama about how Naruto stole something from him. I say we make him return to Uchiha-sama." Danzo said as he took out the scroll to show to him. Sarutobi was about to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"Oji-san, can you please send out the trash since this is a SHINOBI affair I think. The civilian council has no power or saw into the matter." Naruto said.

"YOU BRAT! SHOW RESPECT TO US. WE ARE THE HONORABLE COUNCIL!" Sakura's mother shrieked. Everyone was covering there ears from her.

"Will you shut up you annoying hag. I still want to be able to hear when I get older." Naruto complained. "Maybe that's why your husband left you, he couldn't stand the yelling."

The shinobi side that did get there hearing back started to snicker because it was true. Her husband did leave since he couldn't stand all the yelling from her and her daughter. Sakura's mother's face turned red. "YOU STUPID DE-I MEAN BRAT! I DEMA-MMMHPPP!" Was all she said before her voice and mouth was muffled.

Everyone turned their heads to Naruto and saw that his hand was raised. "What, her voice was going to burst my ear drums."

Everyone silently said there thanks to him. They all saw Sakura's mom was fuming silently and was trying to yell.

"Now that the bitch-i mean Ms. Haruno is quiet. Lets get back to the matter at hand. Uzumaki do you or do you not that you have items that weren't yours in the beginning?" Danzo asked as he rose up. Naruto nodded thinking he will get them back at them for all the shit in his life.

"If I may add, the items I have in my possession are now mine since no one has been able to even get near them." Naruto started. "The items I have have been made that the one that finds them will only be able to work by them and only them." he told most of the truth. Even though they didn't know about the rebirth driver.

One council men then shot up after he heard what Naruto said. "Then I say that we make him teach Uchiha-sama on how to use it!" The civilian side all agreed with him. Danzo thought differently. Some of the clan heads were looking at them as though that they didn't hear a single word.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" A women with feral looks and red tattoo triangles under eyes said to them.

"I agree with Tsume, it seems illogical to even ask for anything about the items." Another clan head in a deep voice. He jacket covers most of his face and the hood also casted a shadow over his face making it as though he has no face.

Danzo cleared his throat then. "Be that as they may, but how do we know that he isn't lying to us about that?"

"Do you want proof you devious mummy?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. Danzo mentally growled at the statement, but didn't show it.

"Actually yes, if you can prove that the items in you possession can't be used by someone else, the charges of you stealing will be dropped." Danzo said.

"Okay but I want to make a deal. If no one can use my items then you and the stupid council will never bug me of them again."

"NO, those items should still be given to Uchiha-sama!" a fat council man said. Sarutobi had enough and shot killer intent to the civilians. They all went silent and frozen in their place from what they felt.

"ENOUGH! I agree with Naruto-kun's terms." Sarutobi said finally reached his wits ends.

"But Hokage-sama-"

"I said the deal is final. Now Naruto can you show us the items you have and what they can do." Sarutobi asked him.

"I'm not showing you everything but I can show you one." Naruto said as he took out the OOO's driver. At that time some how Sakura's mom got her voice back.

"YOU MUST SHOW US EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" She yelled before Naruto slapped a a seal that silenced her. She tried to tare the seal off but couldn't

"You won't be able to take it off unless I take it off my self. Also why should I tell you my secrets. Why haven't you asked the Hyuuga's for all there secrets? Or the Inuzuka's?" Naruto asked them. When he got no response from them. "Exactly, we all got secrets. Some more than others. There are also some that are important that hope it doesn't ever come to light. Isn't that right Danzo and you to Ms. Haruno?"

Danzo narrowed his one good eye slightly. Ms. Haruno wasn't affected in the slightest. Sarutobi made a mental note to have a talk to them after this. Naruto the put on the OOO's driver on. He channeled some chakra in his hand he made all the core medals float in the air as they came out of his hand. Everyone looked at the cores in fascination. The civilians looked at the stuff as though it would make them gods and thought it should belong to Sasuke by any means. Naruto waved his hand over the core's and everyone watched them be absorbed. All the was left was the floating combo for the tatoba. Naruto picked the out of the air and placed them in the right slot.

"Now I will let you all know that these's coins aren't ordinary and can only be used by this device." Naruto said and turned the driver making it slant and hearing the usual noise of it working. He then picked up the OOO scanner. "Now this is the only way how anyone can use the coins to there full potential." Naruto then scanned the medals and heard the usual chimes from each of the coin. **"HENSIN!"**

Everyone was taken back from what they saw. They wondered who said the words **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA! **The all stared in amazement at what they saw.They all thought the same thing. _"What the hell can that thing do?"_

"This is the basic form of the medals." OOO's said

"Wait you said those things were coins." One of the elders pointed out.

"They are really called core medals. I have ten sets of each primary combo including this one as one of the primary combo." OOO's said as everyone was looking at his new form.

"Hiashi can you use your Byakugan to see if the suit is using chakra." Sarutobi said.

Hiashi was the head of the Hyuuga clan. He like the rest of the Hyuuga clan had the pupil less white eyes. He was wearing a some formal white uniform for them. Hiashi nodded and the veins bulged. His visions changed and looked at the form of OOO's. He stared at him for a few minutes before deactivating his eyes.

"Hokage-sama, it appears that the suit doesn't use chakra. The surprising thing is that Naruto here appears as though he doesn't have chakra at all. But, I took a closer look and saw that he just has enough chakra to be able to live." Hiashi said from what he saw. Sarutobi eyes widen at what he heard. The civilians looked as though they got a Christmas gift early.

"Then I propose that we strip him of his shinobi license and to make sure to put a dead man seal on his heart so that if he ever tried anything to harm us-I mean Konoha then we could kill him with the seal." Danzo proposed. All the civilians agreed while the shinobi side were all against it.

OOO's turned his driver back to normal position and undid the henshin.

"Now that I showed you how it works. Now who or in this case how many of you idiots want to try and use the driver?" Naruto asked as he took off the belt but left the cores in there. He knew that the cores can't be removed by either by the user or the greed who uses that core.

Some of the civilian council men went down and tried. Each one of them failed as the Driver wouldn't latch on to them. All of them yelled in rage saying that he broke the driver or something else about the demon taking control of the device. Those people were sent to Ibiki for breaking an S-class law. All the clan head were just amused at the sight. Then Sasuke came bursting through the door.

"What is the teme doing here?" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Show respect to Uchiha-sama! You should be happy that he is even in your presence!" One of the council men that failed to use the driver.

"Yeah dope now hand over the thing so I can use it's power!" Sasuke said as he held out his hand.

"Just remember that if you can't use it, then you are to never to bug me about it again." Naruto told him knowing he was mostly talking to everyone else in the room.

"Hn, to bad that it's going to work for me. Now say good by to your power." Sasuke as he took the driver out of Naruto's hands.

Naruto just gave a lazy shrug knowing what was going to happen. Sasuke smirked thinking that it was going to go his way. He placed the driver on his waist and the civilian side held there breaths hoping that he was successful. Sadly thought, the driver fell to the ground since it didn't latch on to it's self around his waist. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tried again. The same thing happened. Sasuke's anger then started to rise.

"DOPE, I DEMAND THAT YOU TEACH ME HOW TO USE THIS!" Sasuke yelled at him as he held on to the driver.

Naruto just pried the driver out of his hand with ease and placed it on his waist. He felt the belt wrap around his waist and locked in place. Sasuke tried to get it off Naruto's waist, but it wouldn't budge. Making it as though it was part of his body.

"DOPE TELL ME YOUR SECRETS! I NEED THIS POWER!" Sasuke yelled.

"We made a deal, if you couldn't you get it to work then that's that." Naruto said as he as about to leave the room when he was stopped by Danzo.

"Not so fast Uzumaki, there still the charges of assaulting another Konoha shinobi."

"You can't charge me for that since the teme here just tried to fight me first. He was the one that started it all because he saw me use this the first time."

"Don't listen to the dope! He's lying. I was just trying to have a civil conversation till he threw a punch and I just blocked to protect my self." Sasuke said quickly.

"Here." Naruto threw a device that he recently made to record people and put it into video. "This will prove that I didn't do any thing. Also can I get my inheritance?"

"Inheritance what are you talking about?" Danzo asked.

"My inheritance that you blasted council people hid from me and the old man!" Naruto yelled. All the civilian council had all their eyes widen. They all feared what was going to happen next. Then one stupid council men then shot up.

"Shut up you demon. You shouldn't even be here talking like you have power over us. We have the power and you should have been a mindless person that would listen to us!" He said. "Now I demand that you hand over the items so we can give them to Sasuke over there and also give him your inheritance since there is no way that you could even be related to her!"

"What are you talking about?" Danzo asked making it seem as though he didn't know anything. "_Damn him, now I got to the money else were."_

Naruto eyes were cold as the killer intent he sent was filling the whole room. Some of the civilians were knocked out by it. Some of them either pissed or shitted there pants some did both. The shinobi side had trouble breathing much lest stand as all of them were all on their knees.

"Naruto-kun please! Stop!" Sarutobi pleaded.

Three purple medals popped out of his chest and replaced the tatoba medals. Naruto was about to turn it before he stopped. He took several long breaths and stopped the killer intent.

"I remember everything you guys did to me and all the stuff that you took from me. I demand that I reclaim my house, the money and I also want the be payed back for all the money you took!" Naruto said.

"I believe that Naruto has the right to since im looking at a report that my ANBU found hidden from about how you took everything from him when he was six!" The Hokage said in anger.

"But Hokage-sama, we mustn't let the demon get stronger or we will all die!" a man said.

"If I really was the Kyuubi then I would have killed all of you when I was way w=younger and was still being abused by you bastards!" Naruto yelled as the medals started to glow with his rage.

"Hokage-sama please recon-"

"My word is law. No this meeting is over and I will talk to Naruto-kun about what he is expected to receive." He said before he called the meeting over.

Naruto got out of the room before he unleashed a new combo on them. He took the purple coins out and absorbed them back into his body. He also resealed the OOO's driver back into the scroll. He then walked back to his apartment. He just went right in since only he can open it because of the seals. He sat down in the middle of his living room as he summoned Ankh and Gamel from his mind to the real world. He told them the Mezool's coin was made the same ways theirs was but was infused with some blood for her specific requests. Gamel started to cheer in happiness since Mezool was going to be with him soon. Ankh just ate his ice and only half held up Mezool's core medal to show them that it was still blue but this time it also had the edges of gold. Naruto also took out the cell medals scroll and made a pile for Mezool's core. He placed her core medal on top of the pile and they all watched the coins started to cover the core and rise from the ground and float in the air. The coins then started to multiply and make a human shape figure at first. But then it started to grow smaller and take a female shape body. Soon the cells medals made the image of Mezool from his mind. When the process was done, Mezool stood in front of them. She examined her self if everything was in order. When she finished, she thanked Naruto and gave him a hug. Gamel ran to Mezool and hugged her. Mezool petted his head gently. Naruto smiled at what he saw. He now knew that his chakra was at a civilians. He was going to fix that tomorrow. But right now he was going to go to sleep and be with Kyuubi in his mind. He stripped to his boxers, not noticing the blush that appeared Mezool's face and crawled in to bed. He slowly fell asleep hoping that tomorrow never comes.

**Omake**

Naruto was walking through the village as he wanted to find a place were he could relax and so no one can find him. As he walked a portal opened in front him. He raised an eye brow as he put the OOO's driver on with the tatoba cores in just in case. Naruto saw two figures walking through the portal. His eyes widened in shock at who he saw.

The first a tall skinny guy that was wearing hat. He wore a dress shirt with a stripped vest. He had suit pants and pointy shoes. He had some rings on his he also had black hair and black eyes. This man was the black half of Kamen rider W, Shotaro Hidari .The person next to him was Naruto him self, but was wearing jeans and a red shirt. They all looked at each other waiting for something to happen. Since no one would Shotaro did.

"Mah, are you this dimension's Kamen rider OOO's?" He asked him. Naruto noticed that he was trying to hard to sound cool.

"How do you know that I'm a Kamen rider?"

The other Naruto pulled out a car that was black. "This card appeared when he and I were transported here. I get these's every time I get in to a new dimension. It's a card for each Kamen rider in their dimension."

"Yes I am now what do you want?" He asked them.

"I need you to come with us. There is a problem with the time line that is getting rid of the riders through time." The other Naruto said.

"Well we need you to come with us with DEN-O to solve this problem. And don't worry when you leave, we will be able to send you back to this exact time." Shotaro said.

Naruto thought for a second. He knew that he was going to get some more practice in his combos and also regain his chakra that he lost from making the cores. So he nodded. They both clapped there hands and smiled. They all heard a train noise. They looked up to see a flying train coming towards. They watched it stop in front of them. The doors opened and they entered. Once entered they were met with a guy that looked like monster and was fully red chasing some purple guy that looked like a devil.

"Get back here snot nose brat. You made me lose my coffee!" the red guy yelled.

The purple guy just hid behind the yellow gut that was asleep. A guy that was all blue and looked like a fish walked in agreed them and showed them some seats. Naruto on the on the other had was just confused and wondered if he shouldn't have said yes to this.

**Ok guys heres the next chapter of this story. Also ill start doing omakes when they hit me. They will either be deleted scenes or funny moment that I some how come up with. So again I hope you like this one. And this time I'm asking for five reviews before I post the next chapter. So review, tell your other friends of my story and I will see you all later Ja! Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello everybody. I hope you all are liking this story so far. I always wanted to know from my readers, what is your favorite character from the Kamen ridder series? Any ways please read and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *Naruto and Ankh come out fighting each other* this guy*ducks* doesn't own anything Naruto and Kamen rider related. *dodges and they both hit each other in the face and knocking both each other out***

The morning came to soon for Naruto. He growled in annoyance once again as he they of sun fell upon his close eyes. He tried to shift his body to his side, but he felt something heavy on his chest. He opened on eye and looked down. His other eye shot open to see that a girl was sleeping on top of him. She had long black hair that stopped at the middle of her shoulders. Her face had the looked of peace and comfort as she was sleeping. Her body was covered with the blanket, but Naruto noticed that her figure was kinda petit but also had the athletic look. Naruto didn't really want to wake this person was, he made a clone of him self and switched places with it. The person just snuggled against the clone and continued sleeping. The clone had a perverted smile on its face. The real one just rolled his eyes and did his morning ritual. He also took a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and was still drying his gravity deifying blond hair of his. He then got the information of his clone and opened one eye to see the the girl looking at him with a heavy blush. He noticed her eyes were black. Her face structure was a little rounded but also slightly defined. Her skin had a slight tan. When his eyes wondered lower her saw that her breasts looked firm and had to guess that they were a size B boarder lining C's. There was one other thing that stuck out bout her was that she was naked as the day she was born as the sheets fell from her body as she stood.

Naruto being a normal male as he is did the only logical thing that any man would do at a situation like this. He was launched back viva nosebleed. In his mind, Kyuubi pouted at this. She looked at her body and thought that she could get the same reaction as Mezool got. She knew that Naruto still didn't know that the girl was actually Mezool, but she didn't say anything and watched how things played out. The Mezool's blush darken and had a smile thinking that her body had this kind of reaction. Naruto woke up a few minutes later and had his back turned to her.

"Okay miss, can you please put on some clothes. Wait, do you even have any clothes?" he told her.

"No I don't Naruto-kun. Can I use some of your clothes till you get me some?" She said to him as she wrapped the blanket around her figure.

"Wait how do you know my name?" He asked her. She approached him and turned him to face her. He had his eye clothes even though she said it was okay for him to look.

"Well you know me Naruto-kun. After all, you made my core medal for me."

His eye opened at that statement. He looked at her again as flashes of memory showed images of her. He noticed that the images showed a younger version of the girl in front of him. When the images stopped, he saw that the girl was looking at him with worry etched on his face.

"Mezool?"

He face turned into happiness at the recognition. A smiled form on his face and gave a hug to her. She gladly returned the hug.

"How did..."

"Apparently, we greed are still able to transform our images at will, but mine feels like as though this is my actually body. The first time I had this body I could feel the coins as though it was covering my true form. But this, I feel as though it's actually my body."

"Well thats new. Well, that's cool you have another form. Now you can walk around the village without anyone trying to capture you." He said as he went to get some of his clothes.

As he searched through he found some of his old shirt that looked like it could fit her. He handed her his shirt and also found an old pair of of his orange track pants. He went back into his bathroom so he can give Mezool her privacy. He reentered to see her in his clothes he got. The shirt actually was kinda small on her and stopped slightly above her waist and showed a little that her abs were slightly toned. He thought that she looked good in his clothes. Naruto and Mezool left his room and saw two more people in his apartment.

On was a tall skinny man with blond hair. His hair was half straight and the other half was straight till it curled at the end. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that that had black tiny dots that darkened as it traveled down the shirt. He was wearing a red jacket with two front pockets and the sleeves were black. His right hand though had the armor like Ankh's greed form. He had on red jeans on and some black pointy shoes. He was also eating some of his popsicles. Naruto knew that was Ankh since he is the only person that could eat huge amounts of popsicles as he saw the pile of popsicles sticks next to him. The guy one the floor had short black hair that stood up on its own. He had on a grey long sleeve shirt and some black pants with a chain loop on one side. He was eating massive amounts of candy and also threw the wrappers over his shoulders. He kept saying that it was really good. Mezool went over to the man and patted his head. The man looked up to Mezool and smiled like a little kid would if he was patted by there mother. He offered her a lollipop. She gladly took it from him and placed it in her mouth. Her eye shut and she squealed quietly in glee as she could finally taste things. She was glad that this one was the first thing to taste as sweet things were going to be something she was going to me more of with Gamel.

"Gamel-chan, come on now let's stop eating candy for right now. We can eat more later okay?" She said with a mothers voice.

"Aw, hai Mezool..." Gamel said in a slightly deeper voice than his Greed form and placed his uneaten candy in a container that he can eat later. He gave an appreciated hug to her and just sat next to Ankh. He acted like a little kid waiting for his mom to tell him to do something.

Naruto shook his head and told them to pick up there mess. He also told them he was going out to train. He left the apartment with the seals still on. He was still kinda surprised that all the information he knew was three forth's stored away in his brain. His knowledge of seals was stored with along his potential. He also knew what happened to him when they sealed away most of is life away. He arrived at training ground seven he. He closed his eyes and tried to see if anybody was near here. When he opened his eyes, he made a clone of him self and told it to henge and go find books on chakra control and chakra growth. The clone gave a two finger salute before it went to do it's job. Naruto felt that his reserves were now depleted since he made two clones in one day. He stood up and stretched and started his physical warm up.

Naruto took out a brush and started to write down some seals on his body. He had seals on both of his shoulders, one on the left side of his chest and one on his right wrist. He took a solider pill and felt his reserved fill up again.

"Well, I think that putting the seals at level 5 should be an easy start." he said as he channeled chakra to his seals. Nothing happened at first. Naruto looked at his body thinking that nothing happened. Then his whole body dropped to the ground and made a creator into the ground. Now Naruto can feel the gravity much stronger on him and the restricting seal stopping his muscles from moving easily.

"Okay...maybe...i...need to...lower the...level." Naruto said between grunts. He channeled chakra again and lowered the seals level to 2. He could feel the gravity lessen significantly. He had trouble trying to at least sit up. He eventually was able to sit up. He could feel his muscles restricting his movements making it even harder for him to move. When he finally sat up, he was already out of breath. "Okay, now that I can somewhat move, I might as well try to get use to this before I can actually start working out."

After Naruto stood up he, his legs were shaking as he was using all of his strength just to stand. He started to walk around the training field slowly as he let his body adjust to the new gravity and all the resistance on his body. Hours paced and Naruto was now able to walk normally. He was covered in sweat and he was only in his pants since he lost his jacket and shirt since he didn't want to get them full of OOO's driver was around his waist. He waved his hand in front of him as each of the core medals started appeared in front him from his hand. He made them circle around him as he was thinking of which combo he should use next.

That when he felt something throb in the back of his mind. He started to scream in pain as the pain increased more every second. He fell to his knees making a smaller creator around him. He continue to scream as a black aura started to cover his body. The black aura shot forward and split in two. The scroll that had all the cell medals was forcefully being ejected from his body and it opened up. The cell medals shot out from the scroll and went towards the black aura's. In the middle of the aura's there were two core's forming. One of them had a bug shape on it while the other had the cheetah image. The cell medals started to surround the coins and started to take a human like shape. Naruto stopped screaming and was trying to catch his breath from the pain. The scroll of cell medals were absorbed back into his body. Naruto released the seals on his body and made all of core medals disappear back into his body.

The two human like figures started to form there image. The first one was the one with the cheetah core. His head looked just like a cheetahs. He had dreads for his body color was silver and body was covered in black armor with spikes. His forearms had claws at his had on a gold belt buckle with an orb in the middle and also had on black boots on. Naruto saw knew this person was from all the stories that Ankh told him. This was Kazari the Greed that can't be trusted with anything. The figure next to him finally finished take on on his form. This one had the colors black and green for his body. He had the same belt buckle like Kazari. He had more bulk like armor, but was still able to move freely. His face looked as though he was wearing a helmet. The spikes that were sticking out of the made it seem that he had antennas. This one was the Greed that would stick to the old ways Uva. The both of them looked at each other and then them selves to see if everything was real. Then they both looked at Naruto.

"Ah it feels great to be alive agin." Kazari said as he looked at his surroundings. Uva grunted in agreement. "I sense cell medals near by."

"Aye I do to. I can hear the cell's fall with in that boy over there." Uva pointed out. He walked over to Naruto and grabbed his neck. He raised him off his feet and held tightly to his neck. Naruto tried to loosen the grip that was around his neck. "Boy why do you have the sounds of cell medals?"

Naruto couldn't say anything since his air supply was running out. He tried his hardest to loosen the grip but nothing worked. Uva just tighten his grip around his neck. He glanced down and saw the driver around Naruto's waist. If Uva had eyes they would have narrowed in anger.

"Kazari can I kill him? He has the driver." Uva asked.

"Yeah you can. We can just make more medals." Kazari said to him in a bored turn as he walked up to Naruto. An idea then popped into his head. "I wonder." Kazari said then thrusted his hand into Naruto's body making some of the cell coins in his body spill over. When he pulled out is hand, in his palm was some of the cell medals but also two of his core medals. "Hey look at his Uva, this kid has some core medals in him. Why don't we keep digging for more huh?" He said before he thrusted his hands back inside Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain as Uva sis the same near his heart.

After a while they dropped Naruto's body to the ground as they got most of core medals in his body. Naruto's had holes now since his body wasn't really made out cell medals as theirs and was bleeding.

"Haha look at all these core medals! We will be able to be complete and more power full from the others." Kazari said as he held up his batch of core medals. Uva agreed as he looked at his batch of core medals.

Naruto was barley awake as he felt that most of his core medals were gone. He needed the cores to life. He could barely raise hand as he called all the cores back. The cores them selves all shot out of Kazari's and Uva's hands and flew towards him. The cores all entered his body and slowly his body was being healed. He stood up as the holes closed up. He then started to feel Kyuubi's yoki healing the rest of his wounds. He also felt that his reserves actually grew after using the seals since they needed a constant flow of chakra to work.

"Phew now that im back up to strength. Why don't we try this again shall we?" Naruto said as the yoki reseeded back into his body and the tatoba coins came out of his body. Kazari and Uva jumped back as they got in ready stances. Naruto placed the coins in there respected slot and turned it.

"**HENSHIN!" **He said as he scanned the coins with the OOO's scanner. Thats when he transformed into Kamen rider OOO. "Okay who's first?" He activated the tora and the claws flipped from and were ready to use.

Uva was trying to think of a plan on how to defeat someone they don't know anything about. Kazari on the other hand just started to run at him since he thought that the boy didn't know how to properly work the driver. Boy was he wrong. Kazari threw a right to shifted his head to the side, making the punch miss him by inches. He then used his right and stabbed the claws into Kazari's chest. OOO then kicked him in the chest sending him back to Uva with a trail of cell medals behind him. Uva shook his knowing that was going to happen. He charged at OOO. OOO withdrew his claws and stood at the ready. When Uva was close he threw a fake left and hid his kick. OOO thinking that the left was real but felt the pain from his head from the kick. Uva then went for an upper cut but was stopped as he was punched in the gut. OOO sweep kicked making Uva jump in the air and used his claw hand to hit the chest piece on OOO. The middle piece of circle started to flash showing that core was about to be ejected.

"Crap, well I always did wanted to try this combo." OOO said as he turned his driver and pulled out all three cores and made the purple ones appear in his hands. Uva knew that that combo he couldn't beat unless he was at full power. Right now he was about maybe twenty-five percent.

Uva charged at OOO with his claw hand back. As he got close he threw his claw hand making OOO jump back. OOO had to duck when a kick from Kazari was aimed for his head. OOO could feel the transformation about to fall apart. So he quickly placed the cores in the slots as he was dodging the high speed combo's from Kazari. OOO ducked as he dodge another kick and flipped the driver as the color on the circle was about to disappear. He turned his driver and scanned them quickly and everyone heard **PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PU-TO-TYRANNOSAURUS! **

OOO's image changed completely changes. His eyes changed to green and the mask looked like a had wings. His shoulder armor was now more bulky as it covered more of his shoulder. The chest piece now covers his whole chest and back and connected with the shoulder guards. His fore arm guards changes as now they looked like mini-triangular shields. The circle had the images of each of the coins. He also had some wings on his back and a purple tail. OOO looked at how he looked when he yelled which sounded more like a roar. He then smashed his hand into the ground as it glowed. He pulled out an ax like weapon as it had the head of a t-rex with its mouth open. The blade was light purple blade.

"What good would that do. Once we run you won't be able to control your actions." Kazari said cockiness in his voice.

"Kazari shut up. This isn't that idiot Eiji." Uva said as he was slowly baking up.

After OOO finished yelling he popped his neck showing the both of him that he was in total control. "Man why is it that I have to yell every time that I got to use a new combo?"

OOO just shrugged before he started to run towards the two of them. Uva stayed back while Kazari still thought that he was going to win this battle and get some core medals. He threw a right to OOO's gut, but was blocked and kneed in the face. Kazari stumbled back, but it didn't stop him. He threw a kick to his head but OOO grabbed his ankle. He tighten his grip as he started to twirl Kazari in the air and tossed him up high into the air. Uva was about to make a break for it, but OOO wings came to life and froze him in place. Then OOO started to fly up in the air as he put cell medals in his ax. When he closed the mouth after filling it up, it made a gulp noise and he took the scanner and did a scanning charge. They all heard **PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU! **His wings then made a gust of freezing air making Kazari frozen. He swung his ax making a shockwave like attack. Kazari's frozen body exploded when the wave made contact. Kazari was still in one piece but was knocked out as his body fell to the ground. OOO landed next to him and looked of Uva, but couldn't find a trace of him. When he turned to finish off Kazari, he was gone to. OOO growled in anger as he deactivated his henshin.

Naruto had to plan. Now that two of the three evil greeds have returned, chaos was soon going to befall on Konoha. He picked up his stuff and headed home. In the forest, Sasuke was seething in anger at what he say.

"_Damn you dope. Soon that power was going to be mine and then he will soon bow down to me!" _Sasuke though to him self as his sharingan was spinning.

Sasuke looked at the direction the other two greed went. He decided he would follow them. So he started running hoping that he would catch up to them and steal there power.

_Unknown location outside of the village_

Uva dumped Kazari's body to the ground as the two clothes that had the colors green and yellow. They were hanging from the tree branches around them. Uva leaned against a tree while he was trying to figure out his next move against the new OOO's. His fist tighten as his angered rose. He took several breaths to calm his self.

"Great, in a new world and OOO is still there stop try and stop us. This new OOO has more control than the last one and what is worse is that this one has all the combo's at his disposal." he said to him self. "If OOO is here then I have to assume that the other greed are here." He turned his head when he heard a twig snap. He saw Sasuke running up to him.

"You!" Sasuke said in between breaths.

"Me and who are you?" Uva asked him. A thought came into his mind. He opened his hand as a cell medal came out.

"You don't need to know about my name you trash. Now give me your power! I must have it!" Sasuke said to Uva. He didn't feel or notice a coin slot appear on his forehead.

Uva didn't say anything as he threw the cell medal into the slot. Sasuke couldn't say anything else as the cell medal took over his body and mind. Then a grey hand that looked like it was covered in bandages came out of Sasuke's back. Then another hand came out and soon a grey looking mummy came out of his back. Sasuke him self fell down and was knocked out. Uva stood up and walked towards the Yummy.

"What is your greed."

"_Power..." _The Yummy said in a raspy voice. Uva took a step to the side as the Yummy started it's journey back to the village. Uva then looked back at Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Well I do need a body and there is no way that I will take on the form I had last time." Uva said.

Uva's body changed into the cell medals and then it started to swarm Sasuke's body as it. When the cell medals covered his whole body, it rose up and it soon started to change the body to the way he wanted. When the cell medals started to be absorbed into the body, it showed that Uva completely changed it. The first thing was that the hair didn't resemble a ducks ass, but it was now slicked back. His face was mostly the same, but it did lose more of fat. His eyes were still the same, but when he used the Sharingan it's color now changed to green and it looked like there was now three commas that surrounded the iris. His body was now lost most of its fat and now he was taller. His clothes changes as he was now wearing a dark blue leather jacket with the Uchiha symbol on his left shoulder. His shirt was a black short sleeve. He was wearing some fingerless gloves His pants was some loose black cargo pants. He also had a belt that had a pray mantis as the belt buckle. He also was wearing black combat boots.

"Well this will have to do. At least with this body I still grow stronger with the cell medals and with this thing called chakra, I will be able to use it to finally destroy OOO." Uva said as he locked away Sasuke's mind and soul in the back of his mind away so he can use it without any problem. He placed his hands in his pocket and walked up to Kazari's body. He started for a sec before he kicked him in the ribs making him wake up.

"Ow! Uva you bastard why did, hey who are you!" Kazari sad as he was rubbing his now bruised ribs.

"Kazari it's me Uva you baka. Now come on, I still don't trust you, but you are my only ally at the moment." Uva said as he turned around and started to head back to the village.

"Wait what about me I need a disguise!" Kazari said as he got up and chased after Uva.

_Village gates_

The Yummy was slowly making its way tot he main gate. The two ninjas that were replacing the usual guards for the front saw the yummy and thought that it was someone that was injured. They both shot up from there seats and ran towards the yummy as hey got closer they finally saw what the Yummy actually looked like. The both stopped as they saw the Yummy continue walking towards the gates.

"What the hell is that thing?" The first guard said.

"_Power...power!" _The Yummy said as it charged at the two guards. It's hands started to move as though it was making some hand signs. When it stopped, it made a fireball that flew towards the guards.

The guards jumped to the sides to dodge the fireball. Both of them started to make some hand signs for there Justus's. They didn't notice the Yummy open it's eyes and they had the same Sharingan as Sasuke's. It copied everything the guards did. Everything the guards did were copied and were used against them. No body that was human could hear the sounds of coins falling. The power of the jutsu's also grew as more cell medals were being made. One of the guards already called for some help, but they wouldn't make it in time as the guards were soon killed by the yummy. Their bodies were also gone before anyone could find them. The Yummy then continued to walk towards the gates of the village.

_Ichiraku ramen stand._

Naruto was eating what had to be his sixth bowl of ramen. The Old man that worked there was cooking another bowl for his favorite customer. The waiter was the daughter of chef. The two of them were one of the few people that actually cared for Naruto and always tried to protect him as he was growing up. They did try to adopt him couple of times, but it didn't work seeing as the council would always say that they either lost the paper work or that the price for adopting him was raised to were they couldn't afford it.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you are okay?" the waitress asked him.

"For the billionth time Ayame-neechan, I'm fine okay." he told her as he finished his bowl. He placed the bowl on top of the bowl of the pile he was making. His head turned as an explosion was heard from the northern part of the village. "Great now I got to see what is up." He placed some money on the counter before he sped off to were the explosion came from.

_Northern gates._

The Yummy was causing mass destruction as it kept saying power over and over. Countless bodies of fallen ninja was littering the ground. Most just knocked out from the Yummy using there own jutsu's against them. The Yummy's body soon was being consumed with black fire. When the fire died down the Yummy changed into something new. It had the look of a black dragon with blood red armor. It had the Sharingan in both eyes. Uva soon was standing next to the Yummy. Kazari was also causing some damage. Naruto and Kakashi soon joined what ANBU was left and the rest of the ninja force. Ankh and Mezool also came to see what was the commotion.

"Tch, great it's like were having a reunion. How the fuck are you alive?" Ankh said as he did some circular motions with his right hand before pointing a finger to Kazari.

"If your here, the were is Uva?" Mezool ask.

"I'm right here. I just took a new look unlike you guys." Uva said with a two finger salute to them.

"So you stole the teme's body?" Naruto asked. "Well I got to say it is an improvement."

"Why thank you OOO, now why don't you give back my core medals and your death will be a quick one." Uva said as he commanded the Yummy to stop.

Naruto didn't say anything as he placed the OOO's driver on his waist again and placed the tatoba combo in the driver. He turned the driver hearing the familiar sound of noise coming from the driver telling them that its is an actual combo. He took the scanner and scanned the coins hearing the chimes from each core.

"**HENSHIN!" **he said and transformed into OOO.

Uva just sighed in disappointment before signaling the dragon yummy too attack again. Uva told Kazari were going. Kazari complained before they both disappeared. The Yummy started firing some fire balls from its mouth. OOO jumped over the fire ball as his claws came out. He tried to slash but the claws couldn't even make a dent. The Yummy then slammed it hands on the ground and caused a giant wave of dirt. It threw its hand in front of it self as a command to attack OOO. OOO knew he would not be able to stop this giant wave with this combo, so he waved one hand in front of him while his other turned the driver and absorbed the cores back into it's body. The Putotyranno combo floated and flew to the driver as the wave of earth was about to hit him. The ninja force all disappeared before the wave hit him. Kakashi was pulled back by a ninja as Kakashi was trying to get OOO out of the way. Everyone watched in the distance as the wave of earth all on top of OOO.

Uva raised an eye brow. He knew that this OOO couldn't be dead from something like that. Then his eyes widened as he and everyone else heard **PTERA! TCERA! TYRANNO! PU-TO-TYRANNOUSARUS! **The ground shook before the pile of dirt that landed on OOO exploded and the Putotyranno combo came out of it with it's ax in one hand. The yummy just yelled out in anger as it clapped it's hand and lighting started to form around its body and charged at OOO. OOO put couple of cell medals in the mouth part and when he closed the mouth he flipped the handle and it now was a gun. The gun then said **PUTOTYRANNO HISSATSU! **The wings on his back came alive and started to flap as the ground around him started to freeze. The yummy continued charge at him till the cold wind hit his body and it's body started to be covered in ice. It continued to run at him, but it's charged slowed to a stop a few feet away from OOO. It's whole body frozen. Uva didn't want to lose his yummy just yet so he decided to intervene. OOO saw that Uva was about to do something, so he shot most of his ammo at Uva so that he couldn't do anything as he took flight in the air. Three purple O's appeared in the air. OOO then dive through all three the O's as a purple aura surround his body. He yelled out as the aura grew. He closed in on the yummy and yelled out see ya! As his kick exploded on contact on the yummy. OOO landed on the ground softly and changed back to the tatoba combo. He expected to collect the cell medals from the yummy but was confused when he saw none. He then noticed a burnt log in place were the yummy was suppose to be. OOO looked around for the yummy, when Uva stuck his hand though his body again. OOO had some of his cell medals fall out of his body as his hand was through and in his hand was two of the green core medals. Uva pulled his back he absorbed the cores into his body. A black aura surrounded his body as he could feel his body feel his power increase.

"Ahh, thank you OOO for returning some of my core medals to me." Uva said as the yummy reappeared and grabbed OOO's by the neck. "Hey yummy, why don't we leave. Since it seems that since you can use chakra, OOO poses no threat to us any more."

With a snap of his fingers, the yummy growled before dropping OOO and joined Uva and Kazari as they left the village. The tatoba combo undid the the henshin, leaving Naruto on his knees. There was a hole on his shirt that indicated were Uva put his hand through. There was no wound, but Naruto can feel that he wasn't complete any more. He balled his fist as he knew that even after using a full combo, he still was't able to defeat his first yummy. Ankh walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto's squeezed his eyes shut.

"Naruto, it's okay..." Ankh said.

"What do you mean it's okay? He just stole two core medals from me! He has more power now, he also has a yummy that even I can't beat with a combo!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes I know that, but we can get them back. You may have the driver, the medals and and powers beyond the norm, but you are still new to this. I was kinda surprised that you actually lasted this long without going mad or losing the trust of all the core medals." Ankh. "Besides you need this. You need to know what it's like to lose to some that was far better and superior to you."

Naruto didn't say anything. Mezool walked up and crouched down an gave Naruto a comforting a hug. Naruto just stood still from the action.

"What am I going do. I can't hope to defeat that yummy at my current state. If I train, that thing is just going to copy everything I do that doesn't deal with the OOO's powers." Naruto said quietly.

"You train."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Even if I tra-" Was all Naruto said before he was slapped in the face by Mezool.

"Naruto Uzumaki, when did you become a weakling? The Naruto I know wouldn't become a total emo from losing for the first time." Mezool said to him as she was getting tired of Naruto whining. Thats when Naruto started thinking.

What did happen to him? Was he coming like Sasuke all arrogant and thought that he could do anything all because he had the power of all the core medals? When he asked Kyuubi if he did, she didn't say anything to him but instead showed him what he was turning into. His eyes widen as his fears came true as he was becoming another arrogant bastard. Naruto finally looked up at Mezool and then to Ankh.

"Your right Ankh...I did need this. I was becoming what I swore that I would never be." He said to them before he gave Mezool a hug of thanks. She blushed at the hug. "I almost became like Sasuke with all the power I had. There are things I still need to learn with all the power I have and also learn from my battles."

Naruto got up and looked at all the damage that he and the yummy caused. All the ninja were all helping each other and also getting the critical injured people to the hospital. Kakashi was about to ask who were the two people with him, but then he was summoned to the Hokage meeting that was about what just happened. So he told Naruto that he was to meat his team at the bridge near the hot sprigs tomorrow. Naruto nodded and he started to head home, but stopped and went back to get Mezool and Ankh. He grabbed there hands and they both headed there way back to his apartment. Ankh did his usual tch and pulled his hand away. Mezool for her had a major blush for holding hands with her crush. Naruto was just as oblivious as usual to her blush.

_With the two greed _

Uva was looking at his two core medals in his hand. Kazari was laying on top on top of a tree branch with one of his legs hanging. The yummy was out hunting for some more people to gain more power.

"Kazari I want you to make the next YUmmy so we can get some more cell medals. I don't want to make another one as I need to go work on something." Uva said as he resorbed his core medals back into his body.

"What do you need to practice one and also can you spare me some cell medals I want to see if this idea of mine is going to work." Kazari said. Uva just threw a couple cell medals his ways. Kazari caught them easily.

"If you want to know what I'm working on let me show you." Uva then pulled out the scroll that had the rebirth driver.

"Were did you get that?"

"I got it out of that bastard OOO's body as I got my core medals." Uva looked at the seal and made a note to get some blood from Naruto the next time they meet. He placed the driver on his waist and placed the cell medal in it.

"**HENSHIN!" **Uva said as the rebirth driver activated and made him Kamen rider rebirth. He looked at him self and then un did the henshin. Then an idea struck in his head. He took out on of his core medals and placed it in the driver. When he said henshin he was then surrounded by green lighting surround his body before he was engulfed in light.

_Back in the village_

Everyone was started to get back on there feet after that attack from the Yummy. Sarutobi saw the whole thing on his all seeing crystal ball. He leaned back in his chair as he needed to figure out what is going to happen with them now. Sasuke is no more, there are monsters that are after the things that are in Naruto's body and he isn't even strong enough to beat them. His ninja them selves couldn't even put a scratch against them. He needed to call the clan heads and leave the civilian council out. He didn't want them trying to get Naruto banish seeing as he is the only person that even stop them now. But, he never really knew that this day started a series of events that would lead them to a war that would end everything.

_Unknown location_

Danzo was walking through an under ground tunnel that has been built since the village was built. He entered a room that held a person by chakra draining chains wrapped around her body. There seals on her body that made sure that she couldn't control her body and had a dead man seal placed on her hear. Danzo held up a core medal and some cell medals that was given to him. The core medal was yellow, but it wasn't one of Kazari's core. No, this one had the image of the world on it with a lighting bolt on it. The woman saw this and tried to fight her bounds even though she couldn't control her body at all. Danzo threw the core medal and the cell medals to her body which absorbed them. Danzo then turned and left as her body was starting to change by a black aura.

"_Finally I have something to control you Kushina." _Danzo thought with a small evil grin.

He was glad that he found this cave that had everything he needed to take over Konoha. He looked at the flag as it said shocker.

Out side the village, a snake like man saw the Yummy and watched it with fascination as he saw it fought and was surprised that in stead of blood, it spewed coins. He waited till the Yummy was gone when he went to collect the coins. He placed them all in a bag and he disappeared back to his base as he wanted to figure out if these were things missing to unlock the power from that coin he had. When he entered his lab, on his desk was a core medal all red and had spades on them. The core started to float in the air as the bag of cell medals made a hole and they all flew towards the core medal. The man had a big smiler on his face.

"Kukuku, it looks like things were going to be interesting now kukukuku." He said as he watch the coins multiply in front of him.

**Looks like things are started to heat up with Naruto's live. Next is the start of the Chuunin exams. Everything is about to escalate more in the next chapter. More people are going to enter in his live, new powers are going to be discovered. Also I'm going to the next part of the omake in the next one. So again I hope you guys liked this chapter and review. After you review show it to your family. Show it to your friends. Hell show it to your dog for all I care and tell them to review this story. So till next time Ja! Ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**What's up my fellow readers? Another day, another chapter for this story. Also I want to let all of you guys know that after this chapter im going back to work on my other story since I need to put on some more chapters for that one. Don't worry though I will still put up more chapters for this one two. If I didn't then, Ankh will shoot me with fire balls again in place I don't want burned. Now please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:*Kamen rider skull* this half-boiled man doesn't deserve to wear a hat and doesn't own anything related to the Kamen rider series or anything Naruto related. *Me* hey why am I hard boiled? *Skull flicks me in the forehead and leave. I chase after him***

After what happened with the yummy, Naruto made sure that his new training regimen would make him strong quickly. The first thing he did with his training was that he was to fix the seals on his body. The Gravity and resistance seals were back in place, but he changed them to were every time his body got used to them, they would go up one level at a time. He also using the shadow clones to help with is ninjutsu and taijutsu so that he doesn't have to rely on OOO's all the time. Kyuubi was in his mind trying to figure out any more powers that Naruto has. All she could find is that, Naruto has to learn the power him self after what they found the first time. Ankh was also with him as they were working with OOO. Ankh didn't say anything as he watch Naruto go through all the combo's he had all except for the Gatakiriba combo since Sasuke/Uva has the core now. The rest of the gang was in the village shopping for supplies. Ankh was shook his head as he was watching Naruto trying to use chakra while he was OOO. OOO was never meant to use chakra thus it won't adapt to it. OOO won't change or adapt like a greed would.

"Naruto! Have you already forget the other power that OOO's can do?" Ankh said with his arm crossed.

"What am I forgetting? I have the cores. I got most of the core combo's except for Gatakiriba combo that Uva stole from me yesterday. By the way, have you seen the Rebirth driver?" Naruto said as he undid the henshin. Ankh's eyebrow started to twitch. Did this boy actually forget that OOO can take up more combo's besides the standard eight combos. Well, ten combo's, but those are lost to this world. So most likely they won't see them anytime soon.

"BAKA!" Ankh said as he hit him over the head. "You forgot that you could use the other combos to make more combo's than just the complete combo's!"

"I can?" he said with his head tilted.

Ankh just tch' and then turned on his heel and left thinking how he got even a bigger baka than Eiji. Naruto ran after him asking him on what he meant.

_Village market._

The Ankh and Naruto were training, Gamel and Mezool were in there human forms shopping for food and supplies for their home. Mezool also wanted to get some clothes for her self. She may like wearing the clothes that Naruto wears, but she still needed her own clothes. Gamel was with Mezool helping her with the groceries and her shopping. Gamel was also there to stop all the perverts trying to get close to her. Even if he wasn't the smartest of the group he could see the way she looked at Naruto. Besides he liked Naruto. He gave him all these candy so he was okay in his book. Mezool for her part was enjoying her surroundings and her new found sense that she now has. She was happy that now she didn't have to kill and absorbed there body just to gain a moment of their senses. Her face fell when a memory of her going crazy when she was a full greed. She images of the people she killed. She closed her eyes and took a few good breaths before any tears formed. When she didn't have any emotions she couldn't feel regret or sadness. She felt nothing.

"_All the things I have done, the lives that I must have ruined." _She thought as the feeling of dread was over taking her. She shook her head and put on a fake smile hoping that Gamel and everyone else can't see through.

"Mezool..." Gamel said in sadness. No one never knew how, but Gamel was the only greed that could actually tell what was wrong with Mezool. Well it was that or if he was trying to look for attention to what he though of as a sister. He put the bags down and went to give her a gentle hug. Mezool smiled and hugged him back. She thanked him and patted his head. Gamel smiled and and went to pick up the groceries he put down. The both of them never noticed what the other people were saying about them.

"_Who are they?"_

"_Are they foreigners?_

"_What are they wearing?"_

"_Wow that guy looks hot!"_

"_Wonder if I can ask that lady out tonight since I just got back?"_

Mezool stopped in front of a clothing shop that looked it sold non-shinobi related clothing. She told Gamel to go home and drop the stuff there and come back here. Gamel nodded and started his way back to Naruto's home. Mezool turned back around and entered the store.

_Training grounds_

Naruto sitting in the middle of the training field as he was trying to figure out what Ankh meant about using more than the standard combo. He was whacking his brain trying to find the answer to what he thought was an impossible answer. He saw someone pass the training field at the corner of his eye. He turned to see that Gamel was walking to some were. He stopped then started to walk another way. Naruto raised an eye brow as he continued to watch Gamel changing his path to only he knows. Naruto shook his head and got up. He jogged over to Gamel as he felt the massive weight on his body and how hard it is to make the simplest movement. He had to pump chakra on his entire body.

"Gamel are you lost?" He asked him.

"Hmn Gamel trying to get home and then get back to Mezool." Gamel said in almost a whining voice since he couldn't find his way back to the house.

"Uh it's in that direction Gamel." Naruto said as he pointed at his appointment direction.

Gamel nodded and started heading that direction. He stopped a few feet and then scratched his head in confusion and looked around again to see were he was. Naruto had a sweat drop form and called Gamel to head back over to him. Gamel came back after the call. Naruto handed him a giant lollipop. Gamel clapped in happiness and started to eat the lollipop with glee.

"Come on Gamel, let me take you home. Maybe I can find Ankh while I'm taking you home." He said as he started to taking Gamel home. "Then maybe he could tell me what he meant about the other combo's."

"hm meth thath there arth more comb." Gamel said with the big lollipop in his mouth.

"What?" Naruto said as they both turned a corner and they saw Naruto's apartment near by. Gamel took out the lollipop.

"I said he meant that there are more combo." Gamel said as he bit the lollipop. "So good."

"What do you mean there are more combos?" Naruto then opened the door allowing Gamel almost drop the bags on the ground and started his way back to Mezool. "Wait Gamel, explain what do you mean!" Naruto then shuddered. "Never thought I would say this."

_Village market_

Mezool walked out the store with multiple bags in each hand carrying her newly acquired clothes. She looked around to see were Gamel was. After looking around for him, she shrugged and started heading to another part of the village. Mezool soon turned around as someone was calling her name. She turned around to see Gamel running up to her while eating a lollipop. Mezool smiled and waited for him. She gave him a hug as he finally caught up to her.

"Were did you get the lollipop Gem-chan?" She asked him. He took her bags so that he could carry her bags. She tried to say no to him, but as always he wanted to help her and took no for an answer.

"Gamel got it from Naruto!" He said with glee and continued to munch on his lollipop.

"Okay, but you can't have anymore till tomorrow okay?" She said to him.

"But, it taste so good!" Gamel said in a little whiny voice. "Can't I have some more?"

"No, you won't be able to eat dinner then." She told him.

He groaned, but the just nodded as he ate the lollipop more slowly than earlier. He made sure that he was holding all the bags for her. They soon were just walking around the village in a leisurely pace. Soon they saw Ankh walking around to with a popsicle in his mouth.

"Tch, what are you guys doing here?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Gamel and I were getting supplies for Naruto and I also wanted to get some clothes. I don't want to wear Naruto's clothes all the time."

"Tch says the women that is in love with the guy that made you practically and use his clothes to mast-mmmmmph!" Ankh said before he was cut off from Mezool's hand. Her face was a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame. Gamel had his head on the side as he was confused at what Ankh said.

"Shut up you insensitive baka!" she hissed at him. Ankh just narrowed his eyes at her, not caring in the slightest. Ankh smacked her hand away and started eating another popsicle.

"What ever. I don't even know why you like the baka anyway." With that said he turned and head towards where ever he wanted to go.

Mezool shook her head and sighed at what he said. Gamel said her name sadly and wanted to giver her a hug. She huffed and started walking again with Gamel slowly trailing behind her. She was thinking of ways on how she can confess to Naruto abut how she felt. She feared the though of him rejecting her. She was thinking of talking to Kyuubi later tonight to see if she had any information about Naruto liking her. Mezool knew that Kyuubi loved Naruto to, but the boy just saw her as a sister figure at the moment. Kyuubi always said the she was going to just kiss Naruto and tell him how she felt, but she would then chicken out in the end and say something about his training or what not. The both of them never really said it, but they both made a silent agreement that they would both share him. She stopped suddenly and turned her head to Gamel.

"Gamel...do you think I'm pretty?" She asked him.

Gamel tilted his head to the side at what she said. "Nee-chan is always pretty!" he said to her like they were talking about the weather. "Nee-chan, why did you ask that to Gamel?"

Mezool didn't answer him,but just gave him a smile. She could always count on her little brother to make her feel better. She patted his head gently, which Gamel smiled happily and hugged her like always. He took out a jar full of candy from one of his many secret place he has on his body and started eating chocolate. Mezool tried to get him to stop eating the chocolate, but he continued to devour his chocolaty treat in happiness. She rolled her eyes and gave up trying to stop him and just grabbed his hand and started walking through the village.

"Wait for me!" Someone yelled behind them. Both of them turned to see that it was Naruto running towards them.

"Naruto-kun!" Mezool said as her face started to heat up again. Gamel just gave a lazy wave as he was preoccupied on eating the wanted to give him a hug, but if she did then she would pull what everyone would call a "Hinata".

"Hey Mezool how are you?" He asked her between breaths.

"I'm doing fine. Hey I bought some clothes seeing as I can't wear your clothes forever."

"_No matter how much I want to..." _She thought to her self.

"That's great! You can put them in my drawers. Also you are sleeping in my bed for now on. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"No I can't let you do that. I can sleep on the couch it's no trouble." She said quickly. Naruto shook his head.

"I can't do that to a someone precious to me." He said to her. He saw her face light up redder than Hinata ever could. "You okay Mezool?"

Mezool didn't trust her voice and just nodded. Naruto smiled at her and then turned to Gamel. "Now Gamel what did you mean when you said there are more combo's."

"I thought you knew that OOO can have more combo's than the original eight?" Mezool said to him after she though about what Gamel told Naruto. Naruto for his part, was staring at her as though she grew a second head.

"You can make more combo's than the originals?" He said in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, you can mix and max the cores to make more combo's if my math is correct, you have about one hundred and ninety-nine combo's in total. That's also including the standard eight." He had a sweat drop forming on her head as she told him. "Did you already forget that. You made one of them with the taka kamakiri batta combo."

Naruto stood there, frozen stiff as the information was being processed in his mind. Kyuubi was just hitting her head against a walling at how her crush/lover is an absolute air head when he isn't in battle. Back in the real world, Naruto ran up and gave Mezool a hug and spun her around. Some people that were passing by just stared at them. Some had looks of discus at how the "demon" can run free and do that. The one's that didn't hate Naruto just chuckled quietly at his antics. Mezool was just giggling at what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto put me down. Put me down!" She said between giggles. Naruto listened and put her down gently.

"Mezool thank you. How can I be so clueless?"

"Gamel thinks because you like Nee-chan's." Gamel said absent mindedly.

Naruto, like always, was clueless at what people meant by that. Mezool on the other hand was finding the floor very interesting. Some of the people that heard that were chuckling seeing as there were a few other people that were like that when Naruto is mentioned around them. Three people from this world sneezed.

"Well, yeah I do like them. There my precious people." Naruto said.

Gamel shook his head while Mezool face fell a little as she was hoping he like her more than that. Gamel then went to Mezool and offered her a lollipop thinking that candy will cheer her up. Mezool stared at the blue lollipop for a second before she took it from him and started to eat it. She patted his head in thanks before saying they were going to head back to the apartment. Naruto waved good bye to them before he started his search for Ankh. Well, he was suppose to start when a group of ANBU with a blank mask surrounded him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." one of them said in an emotionless voice.

"Who wants to know?" He said a little venom laced in his voice.

"Danzo-sama request fir you to meat him."

"What happens if I say no?" He said to them as he started to reach for the driver.

"I assure you, that we will not harm you, but we are allowed to use force if necessary."

Naruto though it over. If he started the fight, then that would give the council the excuse for them to kick him out of the village. He closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and motioned them to lead the way. The rest of the fake ANBU relaxed there stances slightly and what Naruto thought was the leader, got closer to him.

"I'm sorry about this, but this is standard protocol." He said in the same emotionless voice as he pushed a pressure point making Naruto back out.

The group picked up the body quickly and disappeared in what people said was black ink.

_Root Hideout_

Naruto groaned as he was regaining consciousness. His vision was clearing up before the room was light up by the light causing him to go blind for a second. His eyes squinted as his vision slowly returned. His ears heard something faint, but he couldn't recognize the sound. The door opened and Danzo slowly entered and sat in front of Naruto. By now Naruto's vision has he turned and he had the look of boredom.

"What do you want you old bastard?" Naruto asked. He was making sure that the drive was still on him. He made a mental sigh in relief that Kyuubi made sure the drive was on his waist before they took him to only they know.

"Show some respect you ungrateful brat. Now that you are awake, I would like to make a deal with you." Danzo said him.

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed.

"As you know I have always wanted the Hokage seat every since Sarutobi took it from me. Now I may not show it, but everything I do is for the good of the village."

"Would that include make a small boy's life something worse than hell?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"That is besides the point. Now lets get on to the deal. I want you to join my root organization and become the ultimate weapon in the shinobi world. I also want you to hand over that device that is around your waist so my people with analyze it and make more of those." Danzo said to him without missing a beat.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow when Danzo gave his demands. Did this crazy old man listen to him when he explained what was going to happen to them if they tried something like this?

"Okay first off, didn't you and the that idiotic council listen to me, you can't you it. It can't be used by anybody else. I didn't make that rule, hell I didn't even know about the rule till after I put the thing on. Second, what in kami's name would make me join your petty little organization?" He told him. Naruto stood up and stared heading towards the door.

"Don't you want to know what happens to your _mother?" _Danzo said when Naruto was just about to open the door.

Naruto froze when he heard that. His anger started to rise with in him and his eyes started to glow purple. He turned on his heal and started at Danzo. Thankfully, Danzo had his back to him so that Naruto couldn't see the smirk that was on his face.

"What do you mean my _Mother?"_ Naruto asked as his eyes continued to glowing purple. He saw Danzo turn around and stared him in the eyes, well eye, not being fazed at how Naruto was acting.

"I said, don't you want to know what exactly happened to your mother?" Danzo evenly.

"What did you do?" He said while gritting his teeth.

"Come walk with me" Danzo said. He got up and he started heading towards the door. When he was in front of Naruto, Naruto was glaring at him with his eyes still glowing purple. Naruto was squeezing his fists tightly, making his knuckles turn white. Danzo noticed that blood was flowing from Naruto's tight fist. Danzo just continued his way out of the room. Naruto followed him. He heard the screams again and this time knew that it was a women's scream. He couldn't understand why his heart felt like it was being squeezed by barb wires. Naruto's anger rose rapidly as the screams continue to grow louder with each step he took.

The both of them then stopped in front of two double doors. The screams were now able to make out what the person was saying. She kept saying that she was going to kill Danzo when he got out of here or that she was sorry for her son. She kept saying sorry for not being there for him. Naruto felt some tears form in his angry eyes. The putotyranno combo flew out of his body and inserted them selves in the OOO driver.

"Don't try anything you brat."Danzo said quickly when he saw the cores come out of his body. Naruto's hand was just about to scan the combo before he stopped. To normal people it didn't look like there was anything wrong with Naruto. But, people like Danzo can tell that Naruto was having an internal fight with him self. His eyes were flashing between his regular blue eyes, to red with slitted pupil and the purple from the core medals. Soon the flashes stopped and his hand put back the scanner. His eyes showed that they were his normal blue eyes. They didn't show his usually happy and the boundless energy they usually held.

"Who is the one screaming..." Naruto asked trying to restrain him self from doing anything rash. Kyuubi stopping the flow of yoki as it was trying to be forcibly taken by her. She cursed his father for making the damn seal as she was losing her hold on the yoki. Naruto's features were slowly becoming feral. His eyes were becoming red as his iris was becoming slitted. The scars on his cheeks were becoming thicker as more yoki was being pumped into his body.

"Why don't you find out?" Danzo said to him looking as though he wasn't affected by Naruto's transformation. Mentally he was thinking that bringing the demon brat in his head quarters might not have been the best idea. He flared chakra pulses in a pattern, telling everyone in the base to be ready for a fight in the base.

Naruto walked towards the door, shoving Danzo out of his way. He saw that there wasn't any door nob on the wall. Danzo explained that Naruto would need to pump some chakra into the wall. Though Danzo didn't mention that the door would only open to people in Root. When Naruto started to channel some chakra the door, it wouldn't open. He growled in annoyance as he tried again. His anger was at his limit as the screams were still heard and the door wouldn't open. Naruto's nails became sharp and fangs grew in his mouth. His sense also heightened to the point they were better than any ninja do in the village. The screams were louder and heightened. It made it painful to hear the screams. Yoki started to surround his body making an out line in the shape of a fox. He pulled a fist back and the yoki formed a giant red fist. He threw his fist and that made the giant fist fly through the air and crash against the wall. The place shook as the giant fist made contact. The wall was still standing with some cracks formed in the wall. Naruto growled in annoyance and continue to smash the the wall. The wall collapsed after a few more hits. Naruto walked through the hole trying to figure out who it is. He stopped in his tracks when his eyes saw who the person was.

Danzo walked through the wall and watch how things are going to play out. Naruto for his part was frozen stiff. The yoki receded back into his body. His features returned back to normal. Kyuubi in his mind was watching the whole thing and was worried that it will push Naruto over the edge and go insane. Naruto just stood there and stared at his living mother. Kushina Stared at her son when she heard the wall was destroyed. She was holding back the screams as she continued to stare at him.

"As you can see your mother is in fact alive." Danzo said breaking Naruto out of his trance.

Naruto shook his head and took a hesitant step towards his mother. He took another. Then another. Kushina just watch as her son was slowly making her way towards her. She let out a whimper as the pain was becoming unbearable to to hold in the screams. Naruto stopped when he heard the whimper. He was scared that she didn't want him closer, but then he felt it. It was faint since it wasn't as important than the cores in his body, but she had one. She had a core medal in her body. He raised his hand and tried to call the core to him, but it resisted him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he started heading towards Kushina, but he stopped as the transformation was starting.

She couldn't hold it in any more and she let loose a ear splitting scream that sounded like a birds screech. The bindings and the seals the held Kushina at bay were destroyed from the scream. Her body was floating in the air as two red flames bursted from her back. They took the shape of what looked like wings. Her skin started to change color to that of grayish color. Her hair was receding into her skull and the top was being changed into black and red feathers. Her face was consumed in fire and was changed into what resembled a phenix. Her body was consumed by black fire. Her chest was then covered in black and silver armor that covered her upper chest leaving her abs bare and leaving no imagination. There were no shoulder guards and she had black and red braces on her forearms. She still had on the black shinobi pants she was wearing but they changed color to Grey with a design that had a phenix wrapping around her legs. She had on shin guards and that her boots had spikes at the end. Naruto stared at what was Kushina. He didn't look like any yummy or greed. She stood up and it sounded like she was catching her breath as she was making an slight gurgle sound every time she greeds had the look of a monster, but they never had any human parts as well. He was wondering if Kushina was still In control of her self or did the core take control. Then putotyranno combo were getting restless as it could feel the power the Greed like creature was giving off. Naruto was about to try to reason with the creature, but then was stopped as the putotyranno cores were trying to take over Naruto as it wanted to fight the new greed. Kyuubi and the other combo in his mind were trying to stop the combo from taking him over.

Danzo looked at the now greed like Kushina. He liked how she turned out. With her In his organization. There will be no body that can stop him. He saw Naruto was holding his head as though he was in pain. The purple core medals were glowing madly. He noticed that the driver turning slowly by it self. Thinking quickly. Danzo dropped his cane and ran over to Kushina. He unraveled his bandaged eye to reveal that he had implanted a fully matured sharingan. Danzo stared into what looked like a the eye of Kushina's and tried using the Sharingan.

"You will do what I say. You will join my organization and will kill he demon!" He said, she didn't do anything to acknowledge if the sharingan worked or not. "GO KILL HIM!"

Kushina didn't do anything for a few seconds. Naruto for his part pulled out the putotyranno cores and changed them to tatoba combo. He slowly stood up as looked at Kushina again. His eyes narrowed as he saw that Danzo was hiding a Sharingan. He saw that Kushina raised her left hand and black fire consumed it. She used her other hand and placed it in the fire. Both men were surprised that she pulled out a black katana from the fire. It was elegant and had no handle guard. There was the kanji for oni at the base of the blade. The handle was wrapped in a red cloth with a few strands hanging from the end. The black fire disappeared and scabbard appeared on her back. Danzo jumped out of the way as he wanted to see how this was going to play out. Naruto took the scanner scanned the medals.

"**HENSHIN!" **He said and transformed into OOO.

Kushina wasted no time and charged at OOO with the tip of her sword dragging on the ground. OOO activated the tora and had his claws appear. He got down in a defensive stance as Kushina zeroed in on him. Her sword was brought up from the ground as she tried to cut one of his legs. OOO was lowing his claws to block, but he didn't see the it was a faint and she threw a punch to his face. His head flew back and he could feel her sword hit his chest in rapid succession. He jumped back as he final.y blocked her sword. The tora symbol was flashing,signaling that it was about to force it self out. Naruto pulled out the tora and changed it to Kamakiri core. He scanned it and everyone heard **TAKA!KAMAKIRI! BATTA! **Now OOO's chest changed green and the claws changed into two swords. OOO activated the kamakiri and making the two sword to be drawn from his fore arms. OOO new that he wasn't good with swords unlike his predecessor that was good with any and all forms of fighting. OOO brought one of his blade up to block and used his to attack her open rib cage. Kushina turned her body slightly, letting the blade pass her only inched from her body. She threw a kick to his chest letting her flip off him and land soundly on the ground. OOO stumbled back a little before regaining his bearings. OOO charged at her again. His blades started to glow green as he was closer to her. Kushina for her part took on weird stance and started to swinging her sword in a circular motion. The blades tip lit on fire and soon made a black circle made of fire. OOO jumped in to the air and made raised his swords above his head. Kushina stopped swinging her sword and the black circle was floating in the air. The fire then made it's way towards OOO. OOO swung his blade down with his swords still glowing. The blades cut through the fire causing an explosion. Kushina used the smoke as a distraction as she jumped in the air ready to slice OOO. OOO crossed his blades in front of him for protection as the blade clashed with his. The force of the collision made the smoke to disappear and a the sounds of metal were heard.

OOO turned his driver to the side while he was still in the air and took out Kamakiri core and switched it with Kujaku medal. When he scanned them everyone heard **TAKA! KUJAKU! BATTA! **The center piece of his chest turned red and peacock like feathers that were multi color. Kushina placed her Katana in her scabbard. He then started to go through a series of hand signs. OOO mentally cursed that there was another person that can use chakra and they are a greed. OOO brought his left arm to his chest and a red circle appeared on his wrist. When Kushina finished the hand seals, a gust of wind blades appeared and were coming towards him. He brought the circle thing up and hopped it blocked most of the wind blades. It protected him, but he still took some damage. Kushina was about to fire another jutsu, she was interrupted by a bullet made of fire. She jumped out of the way and let it hit the wall behind her and explosion erupted from the shot and the whole hide out shook. Danzo took that as his cue to leave and disappeared using a secret passage way.

OOO started to fire more of those fire bullets making sure that Kushina couldn't fire another jutsu. The hide out was starting to collapse on its self as the bullets shot down the support beams. OOO activated the taka power and his eyes turned red. He looked around his surroundings that most of the support beams were destroyed and the last one was just about to break.

"Well I would love to keep fighting my mother, but it looks like we have to get out of here." OOO said as he opened the circle's top and put in six cell medals in the slots and took the charger out and placed it on top. He waited a few seconds before the scan was complete and shot the ceiling. Kushina stopped and looked up the at the collapsing ceiling. OOO for his part started to fly through the hole that he created. As he was flying out he heard Kushina say his name faintly. He was about to turn back and get her, but the hole closed before he could. OOO landed softly on the ground and undid the transformation. He stared at the rubble that was in front of him. He turned on his heel and started leaving the site as he didn't want to get blamed for this. He stopped in his tracks as he heard something move beneath the ruble. He turned with the OOO driver at the ready. He waited a few seconds as the sound stopped. He lowered his guard after a while and turned back around to only be met with Kushina's greed like face close to his.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his neck. She started to lift him off the ground. Naruto didn't struggle this time as he was reaching for the scanner. Kushina started to tighten her grip on his neck. Naruto was about to scan the cores before he was dropped. Kushina started to scream in pain again as black fire consumed her whole body again. Naruto quickly got up and started to some hand signs for a water jutsu, but he was to late as the fire died down. In front of him showed Kushina now wearing a more armor on her arms and legs. They were separated which made it easy to move fast.

"Oh come on!" He yelled in annoyance. "Why do the bad guys always get the cool stuff? Why can't the hero have them two?"

Kushina just stared at him before turning on her heal and disappeared in a swirl of black fire. Naruto didn't even notice that she left as he was still ranting. When he finally turned he saw that she was gone. A huge tick mark formed on his head. He was about to stop off in anger like a child before he saw a not on the ground. Crouching down, he picked it up and started to read it. A smile formed as he the note.

_Naruto_

_First off, I'm fine. That weird coin thing that is in my body is so far in my control. That little thing did give quite a fight when the first transformation finished. I beat the living shit out of it. If coins can live that is. Anyway's, I am in control but my body is still being controlled by Danzo. So for now I'm going to act like he still controls me. I'll try my best to gain complete control of this new form. It was great to finally see you again my son after fourteen long years. You look so much like your father. Know this that he and I always loved you and I hope that you and I will be reunited soon. I will try to give you some information that Danzo is planing and how I am doing. Stay out of trouble!_

_Love,_

_Your mother Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. You seriously need to work on your fighting skill. It was ver funny watching you getting beat by your mother!_

Naruto face vaulted at the last part. He reread it and noticed that she also put a chibi version of her self at the corner of the note holding up a victory sigh. Kyuubi was laughing inside his mindscape since she knew that Kushina would do something like this from all the stories she head from her husband and from the villagers that had the unfortunate luck of getting pranked by her. Now that she thought about it some of the pranks that Naruto pulled were exactly like Kushina's pranks back in the day. Kyuubi made a mental note to tell Naruto about Kushina later tonight. She made her way back to her chair in his mind and started watching what Naruto was going to do now after what happened.

Naruto placed the note in his pocket and started his way back to the village. In his mind he was replaying the mini battle that just happened. He wasn't really surprised that he lost considering that his mom was almost as powerful as a kage. He was no were near that level since making all the cores he recently made. If he didn't well that would be a different story. He has all the knowledge and the experience of that would have made him a kage, but he just doesn't have the power or stamina at the moment. That's why he was training him self from the ground up. He stopped in his tracks suddenly as he remembered something. He actually forgot to release his seals on his body. An smile broke from his face again. Then a chuckle from his mouth and then a full blown laugh. Everyone around him stopped and stared at him with all of them giving the same look. The 'did the kid finally lose his marbles?' or to the people that hate him 'did the demon go insane?' Naruto continued to laughing for a while till he couldn't anymore. He took several deep breaths and started his way back to his apartment as he was now trying to figure out what would have happened if did take off his seals. Naruto noticed that the sun was about to set so he

"Hey look who it is guys." Someone said behind him. Naruto turned around to see a group of drunk people. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to walk home. He didn't get far as more drunk people surrounded him. "Your not getting far demon. Were finally going to finish what that spineless Hokage of ours wouldn't."

"Oh, and what would that be you fucken excuse of a human being?' Naruto said to them in a bored tone.

"We are going to kill the demon!" the guy yelled ad the rest of the group sheered with him. The group tried to find anything sharp that they could use as a weapon.

Naruto looked around them thinking if he should even fight them. He saw that all of them could barely stand, seeing as they were swaying back and forth. He was just about to jump right over them and just out run them when an idea struck him. He took out the tora core medal and held it in his hand. He wrapped his hand around it and tried calling out it's power without the driver. He opened one eye hoping that it actually allowed him to use the power. He opened his other eye when he saw nothing. The group slowly made their way towards him while he was distracted. Naruto didn't notice them as he sighed sadly. He opened his hand and his eyes widened. He rubbed eyes hopping that he wasn't imagining things. What he was seeing was another tora core.

"_Kyuubi can you please tell me that this isn't a genjutsu." _He said to her on their mental link. Kyuubi for her part sent a burst of her Yoki since yoki is too chaotic to be controlled and thus it dispels any to all genjutsu. When Naruto saw no change, his expression lit up like he got a new preston on Christmas. He made a mental note to him self to make multiple copies of each core medal incase anything should happen tot he originals. Naruto looked up to see a slow moving weapon being thrown at him. Naruto for his part just made a simple shadow clone with barely any chakra. The clone then just started to throw back the weapons back to the drunks. The original one switched places a drunk person and went on his merry way. When he got home he saw Ankh sitting on the ledge of the his balcony, watching the sun setting. Mezool was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner for tonight and Gamel was in the living room eating some candy. Naruto heard an explosion from the kitchen. He turned his head to see the whole kitchen covered in food and the pot that Mezool was using in tiny pieces and embedded into the wall. Naruto looked down to the floor when he heard something growl. He saw a some food, well what looked like food growling at him and was about to bite his foot.

"What the hell Mezool! What are you trying to make?" He said franticly as the food started to chase him.

"I was just trying to make some chicken! AHH!" She said as more of the food monsters were appearing.

"_Why do these things always happen to me?" _He thought sadly as the food monsters ganged up on him and piled up on him and tried to eat his face.

_**OMAKE**_

"Okay okay, so the situation wasn't as bad as we expected. On the bright side you got some experience fighting actual monsters." Shotaro said to Naruto as he was fixing his hat.

Naruto for his part was pissed off at how everything went. First when they got off the train, they were immediately captured but what looked like shocker troops that were used to fight against the first riders. Next while they were captured, Shotaro managed to escape leaving Naruto to be brought to there base. Naruto made short work with the troops as they tried to put him in a cell. When he figured out that they had took his driver, he went on a man hunt to find it. Each room he went was weirder and weirder. The room though was his favorite by far. Any ways when he finally found his driver being held by a monster. Seeing as he was angry enough he pulverized the monster in no time. He transformed into OOO and busted out where ever he was. When he tried to find out were he was, he heard several explosions through out were ever he was. Naturally he went towards the explosions. It took him awhile since every time he was close to a battle site a Kamen rider he never met told him to go to the next one since they got it under control. Eventually there wasn't anything he could do to help. He felt useless. He looked up to the sky when it turned black and looked to the massive red light that glowed in the air. Thinking quickly he stole one of the Kamen rider's bike and sped off. Though it did no good as the rest of the Kamen riders, from the very beginning to the newest. They all flew through the air and smashed right through the giant light and turning things back to normal. Now hear we are Naruto pissed off to the point of killing everyone and Shotaro thinking he did a great thing with the world.

"Now all we have to to is get you back to your dimension and everything will be back to normal!"

"Normal? NORAML! YOU ARE FUCKEN BASTARD! MAKING ME THINK THAT I CAN ACTUALLY HELP YOU POEPLE. INSTEAD I WAS CAPTURED AND I WAS PRACTICALLY USELESS WHEN THERE WAS AN MAJOR BATTLE! DON'T YOU FUCKEN TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING WELL BE BACK TO NORMAL. WAIT I KNOW THE BEST WAY FOR ME TO RELIEVE THIS ANGER I HAVE RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled as he transformed into the Putotyranno Combo and started chasing Shotaro who as running for his life as his partner Philip was watching the whole thing and was looking up all the possible ways that Naruto was going to hurt him in that book of his.

**And that a wrap on this chapter guys I hope that you all like this chapter. Also leave a comment if you guys want me to tell you what Naruto saw in each room as he was trying to escape the place. Now you all know what to do. I don't like begging, but can you guys please leave a review. It can be any type of review that you want. It can be a good, a bad a criticism type of review. Anyways, till the next chapter guys. I'll see you later.**


	6. notice

Okay guys, as you know fanfiction is deleting stories with anything with lemons or things that they deem to 'violent'. Personally, they should just add the extra rating so that awesome fanfic's and mine can continue to be read and enjoyed by you and the rest of the fans. But, as of right now, The new life, The new OOO's and what happens now will be taken down later down the week. I will give you guys some time to read them one last time before they are gone. If they decide to add the new rating or change their minds on the matter expect the stories to be back up. Till then be safe my fellow writers and to my fellow reader, I hope you find some good stories to occupy your time while my stories are gone. Ja ne...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, this is going to be the last chapter on fanfiction as I made my other account on Yourfanfiction. This is the last since I'll be moving the stories for a while and I will also be revising and editing them. The account for adult fanfiction is still iffy. I might or might not make one there. But for sure the account for your fanfiction is up and has my stories on there. Anyways please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kamen rider or Naruto related that is in my story. Anything else is mine!**

"Okay, can someone please explain to me how I'm in the situation?" He asked as he was running away from a group of women wrapped in towels and had hearts in their eyes. Also one of the women happens to be Mezool.

"_Well, I do blame that old pervert that we met today." _Kyuubi said to him.

"When I see that fucken old man again, I'm going to shove a scanning charge so far up his ass..." Naruto then ducked when a kunai before he could finish what he was saying. "Also why the hell did he steal my clothes?"

"_Maybe he is actually into little boys." _

Naruto shuddered at that comment. He shook his head quickly trying to get that thought out of his head. He started to think back as to how his day became like this.

_Flashback no Jutsu! _

Naruto woke up to the suns rays bearing down on him. He covered his face with a pillow trying to fall back to sleep. Sadly, he couldn't since he is a trained to not go back to sleep once awakened. He growled as he threw the pillow off his face. As he slowly sat up he felt a weight on his chest. He opened one eye to see what was on him. What he saw was Mezool in her bra and underwear fast sleep and using his chest as a pillow. She nuzzled her face on his chest and mumbled his name as she continued to sleep. Naruto had a slight blush and gently stroke her head. He couldn't bare to wake her so he made a Kage Bushin and replaced himself with it. Naruto saw the perverted look on his clones face and sent him a glare to not do anything. After that he went to the bathroom to do his daily ritual.

When he finished, Naruto was dressed in his usual get up and was heading out the door. He saw that Ankh was sleeping on the couch with a popsicle stick in his mouth. The floor littered with popsicle wrappers mixed with some candy wrappers. Naruto looked to his left to see that Gamel was somehow sleeping with his mouth still full of candy and was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Naruto scratched his head at what he was looking at before shrugging. He locked the door behind him and started heading towards Ichiraku's for breakfast. It was still early in the morning so the shops were just now starting to set up. Naruto enjoyed the quiet morning seeing as he didn't have to deal with the glares from the villagers. He saw the little shop in the distance and quickened his pace.

His mouth started to water the closer. The shop grew bigger as he closed the distance between them. He could smell the aroma of ramen in the air. He reached out to open the blinds and enter what he called heaven. It was within his reach,but the world around him came crashing down when an ANBU shunshined in front of him. Naruto's face instantly fell as he saw the familiar tora mask.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see that I'm about to eat breakfast?" Naruto said.

"You are requested from the council." Tora said to him.

"Well can't they fucking wait till I had something to eat?"

Tora shook his head. He didn't really care for the council, but the orders came from the Hokage. Tora grabbed Naruto by his ear and started dragging him towards the Hokage tower. Naruto had anime tears rolling off his face as he saw the ramen stand growing smaller as he was dragged away. He cried more when he saw the old man that ran the stand walk out with a bowl of steaming hot ramen and was looking around for him. He saw the man hand it to someone and saw the person eating his precious ramen.

"Tora, when this is all over, you are so buying me ramen." He said as he looked up at him with a gleam in his eyes.

Tora felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew from other people that paid for the blond went home with empty wallets. Tora was going to say something when he noticed that the Hokage tower was close. He looked down at Naruto and then back at the tower. Behind his mask a huge smirk appeared on his face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Wondering why he was staring at him and the tower. It took a few seconds before it hit him. Literally. Tora hit him over the head with his sword and threw him towards the tower.

"Have a safe trip you blond demon asshole!" Tora yelled as he waved.

"YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME YOUR DEA-" Naruto yelled before crashing through the walls. Naruto rolled and crashed into the other wall with swirls in his eyes.

Sarutobi was looking at Naruto not really thinking about his health. He just knew that he was okay. Sarutobi turned back to the man that he was talking to.

The man had long spiky long hair. His hair was being held up with a headband with two horns and the kanji for oil. He had lines going down from his eyes. He had on a large scroll on his back. He wore a battle kimono with a fish net shirt inside. He wore grey shinobi pants and red wooden sandals. He had on some forearm guards with metal plates covering the backs of his hands. He was one of the three legendary sannin, Jiraiya the toad sannin.

"Now what do you have to report to me." Sarutobi asked him.

"Uh shouldn't you be worried about that gaki over there?" Jiraiya asked his sensei. Sarutobi just waved the question away.

"He will be fine. Now the information."

"Right, well I got a report that the snake has nested in a village that was just created. The hidden sound village if I'm not mistaken." Jiraiya said as he saw his sensei thinking at the information.

"_What is my old student up to? Is he planning to attack the village. What would he gain? There is also the things that the stupid council are trying to pull. Honesty, can't they see that provoking the boy will just lead them to their deaths? Well, I wouldn't mind some of them died, especially Danzo." _Sarutobi thought. " Anything else that you would like to report?"

"Hai, there is also about the matter about our friend of our. Weasel has just entered a organization that I think will be a problem in the future."

"What organization?"

"They have no name yet, but knowing that they have about four to five S rank missing-nins in their group. So for now, I think that they are not a threat since they are still traveling, looking for money and all that."

"Right, anyway, it looks like Naruto is waking up now." Sarutobi pointed out.

"Actually, I was awake the whole time." Naruto said as he sat up in the floor.

"Right and the drool on the floor was not from your mouth?" Jiraiya pointed out.

Naruto look down to see the drool he left on the floor. He gave them a sheepish look at them. Sarutobi just shook his head as he stood up.

"Naruto I want you to meet Jiraiya, the toad sannin."

"Hi gaki." Jiraiya said and was about to start his usual introduction before he was bonked on the head by Sarutobi with a books spine.

Naruto stared at him with narrowed eyes. He did that for a few minutes. Jiraiya wasn't fazed by Naruto's stare thinking that he was surprised that he was talking to him. He had a chibi version of him self dancing around with a sign that said how awesome he was. He saw that Naruto squinted his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Ero-Sennin." Naruto said finally as he crossed his arms.

Jiraiya face vaulted hard and had one of he legs twitch. Sarutobi covered his mouth as he was suppressing a laugh. Jiraiya picked him self up and grumbled about disrespectful blonds.

"Anyways, what do you want jiji? I want my morning ramen before I do anything else."

"Yes, yes but right now we have meeting to attend to."

Naruto just scoffed when he heard it was a council meeting. Knowing them they were going to try to get his driver again r make him into their mindless weapon for the 'good of the village'. Good of the village his ass. He knew that they were just scared of his power and want it under their thumb for them to control.

"Can't that wait till after I ate?"

"Sadly no since this pertains about you participating the up coming Chuunin exams."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the exam. He knew that Konoha was going to host it this year, but he figured that it would have been on hold for a few more months. After everything that happened to the ninja forces from the greed. On the on had he did want to participate and show everyone that he has changed. On the other hand, he didn't want to waste his time with the exam and train to defeat Uva and Kazari. He then heard his stomach growl and his mind just when back to food.

"Jiji can I please get something to eat?" Naruto whined.

Jiraiya shook his head and Sarutobi just sweat dropped at the request. Here was who could be one of the most powerful people in the elemental nations, whining on the floor for food. Sometimes Sarutobi wishes for just one normal shinobi, just one. Was that to much to ask?

"Uh sensei, shouldn't we go the council meeting now? We wouldn't want to let council waiting long do we?" Jiraiya asked with so much sarcasm in his voice that it would make the hokage monument turned their heads wondering if he was actually serious. The hokage just waved his hand at him and said something about letting them wait for a few more minutes.

Naruto continued to whine for food till an idea appeared in his head. It was his best idea yet, next to the one when he pranked the Hyuuga house hold with paint that allowed other people to see through the persons clothes. The person wearing them would only see their only clothes as though nothing was wrong with them. Everyone in that house could never see each other without blushing ever again. Oh the amounts of blood that was lost that day would have made Anko jumping for joy. Anyways, Naruto got up and started heading out the door with Jiraiya and Sarutobi trailing behind him. They all headed towards the council chambers in comfortable silence. They reached the council chamber in no time and they could hear the people talking inside.

"Hmm, ne jiji, do you think I should scare the people inside with a new form from the driver? Or should I just give them a taste of Kyuubi-chans power?" Naruto asked as he made a clone to go and get him breakfast.

"Now now, you don't need to do tha-wait did you say Kyuubi-chan?" Sarutobi asked in surprise. Jiraiya started to listen in as well.

"Ah I said to much. That is a story for another time. Now lets get in the council room." Naruto said quickly. He felt a little nudge in the back of his mind as he entered the council room.

"_Don't worry my vixen, they will know about you when the time is right. Right now I want you all to my self." _He said to her with their mental link. He felt warmth enveloping his body. He thanked her before putting on his bored face.

When the three of them entered they saw all the council men talking to one person in the middle of the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he wondered who it was. His back was turned to them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but, he was getting the feeling that he knew the guy.

"Now that we know that you can be- ah Sarutobi glad for you to join us." One of his advisors said.

"Yes thank you, but I want to know why you started the meeting without me." He said with hidden anger.

"Since you were taking to long, we of the civilian council decided that we should start without you." The other advisor said.

Sarutobi looked around to see that the shinobi said wasn't here yet either. He turned to look at his advisors with anger in his eyes. His patience was slowly diminishing from the way the civilian council is acting. Thinking that they have the power to do what ever they want. They forgot that this village is ruled by him. The Hokage. He snapped his fingers and thee ANBU appeared in front him and kneeled before him.

"I want you three to get the clan heads. Go!" He said and saw that the ANBU left.

With that Sarutobi went and sat at his place in the room. Naruto just leaned against a wall since the civilians didn't see him yet. Jiraiya did the same thing. After a few minutes the ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage and told him that the clan heads were on their way. Sarutobi nodded and dismissed them. Soon enough, all clan heads appeared in room, in their places and sat down. From the lazy Nara clan that was already sleeping in his spot to the Hyuuga monarch that had a ten foot ego stick shoved so far up his ass that forced him to sit up straight with an impassive face.

"Now that everyone is here, can the council please tell me why you called this meeting without my consent?" Sarutobi asked the civilian council with his KI focused right at them.

"W-w-well, we though t-t-that we didn't need you approval with what we were discussing." One civilian said as he somehow found his voice to answer.

The Shinobi side all scoffed at the civilian. Naruto rolled his eyes and Jiraiya was wasn't even listing to them and was reading one of his books. He let out perverted giggles every now and then. All the kunoichi and the civilian women all gave the man a glare.

"Master Jiraiya, I see that you are here now. Would you please pay attention to the meeting and one of your...disrespectful books?" One of the civilian women asked him with a sweet smile. A smile that a gave that eire feel of death.

"Hey my book is art!" Jiraiya said. He was about to say something else before he felt a wave of killer intent from the women. He froze and decided to shut his mouth before he fucks up even more.

When Jiraiya didn't say anything, the women nodded and then turned their attention back to the Hokage. Thats when then Hyuuga head decided to ask the question almost everyone had on their minds. "Me and the rest of the council would like to know who is that person that is standing in the room?"

Everyone on the shinobi side all nodded. The person in the room shrugged and turned to their direction. The civilian side all smirked since they knew who this person was. The person just looked at everyone with a bored face. Naruto for his part stared at the man trying to figure out were he knew the man. He stared at the man and tried to see if anyone of his features can give him a clue to who he is. He then started to feel the putotyranno core get restless as they can feel a strong greed near by. Naruto looked around to see the were the greed was, but he didn't see any near by. When he turned back to person, a memory flashed showing the different forms that the greed used to have. When the image of what the old Uva wore, the similarities looked almost identical except for some of the few extras he had.

"AH!" Naruto yelled as that was the only thing he could say when he realized who he was. "So thats why the teme was missing you took his body!"

The person smirked and then looked at him. "Hn, so what are you going to do now OOO?"

"I'm going to get my core medal back thats what Uva!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto took out the OOO drive and placed it on him and place TaToBa combo in. He jumped in front of Uva and was about to transform into OOO before he was stopped by the cries of the civilian council.

"Don't you dare demon. That is the great Uchiha-sama!" The banshee screeched.(Ten bucks to guess who)

"If you hurt him then you will be executed." Danzo said calmly. He inwardly smirked seeing as a way to control the demon even more since his mother was still under his control.

"All of you guys are idiots! He isn't that teme anymore! That person is a greed! An evil one at that!" Naruto yelled at them.

Sarutobi trusted Naruto since that he is the only person in the world who would know anything at this point. The shinobi wanted to know what the boy was talking about. Uva smirked and took his hands out of his pockets and cracked his knuckles.

"I am so going to enjoy beating you. That Uchiha brat all of you talking about was too weak willed as I took over his body. The _demon_ you all so hate is right. Besides I just want the medals he has so I can be complete and take over this pathetic world." Uva said to them as he threw a punch at Naruto.

Naruto threw his own punch at Uva. The two fist collided and both of them were pushed back to each side of the council. Naruto into the shinobi side and Uva to the civilians side. Naruto pride him self out of the wall and transformed into OOO. Uva growled as he picked him self out. He shoved the civilians out of his way despite their disapproval.

"Get out of my way you weaklings!" Uva yelled as he got ready to attack OOO.

"But Uchiha-sama that dem-" The pink haired banshee yelled before she was silenced by a punch from Uva.

"I said shut up. Your so loud! Now OOO, we can fight with no interference." Uva said as his body was then surrounded by cell medals and changed into his greed from.

Naruto charged at Uva with his sword in hand. Uva charged as well and ducked under his slash and made a slash at OOO chest. It caused some sparks and OOO could feel the slash stabbing into him as though the suit did nothing to protect him.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot the suit acts like a second skin. Man how did Eiji survive so long?" _OOO thought to him self as he blocked another swipe from Uva with his forearm and kicked him out of the hokage tower.

Uva sailed through the air till he crashed into a random building. OOO jumped through the hole and landed on the ground with a hard thud and made cracks on the ground. OOO started to run towards were Uva landed. Ankh and Mezool saw Uva running and started to run towards there to. Gamel for his part just stayed in the candy shop with the children and was given them candy as he was eating his own stash. When everyone was near Uva OOO waved at Ankh and Mezool and told them to go to their greed form. Everyone that was near the area all ran away. The few that stayed hid behind stuff just to make sure they stayed out of the way. Uva groaned and pulled him self out of the rubble. He dusted himself off and looked to see that OOO and his once fellow greed friends were behind him.

"Well well, looks like the gangs all here. Were's that bastard Gamel? No doubt stuffing his face of candy." Uva said with a sarcasm that was laced with venom.

Mezool glared at him about Gamel. Ankh just rolled his eyes and jumped into the air and shot out some fire from his mouth. Uva looked up and jumped out of the way, only to be met with some water bullets. Uva gritted his teeth as the bullets struck deep into his body. Before he had time to respond, he was sliced in the chest from OOOs sword. Cell medals flew out from the attack. OOO was placing three cell medals into the sword. Uva took a deep breath and fired green lighting from his antennas on his head and blasted Mezool back and on the ground. Naruto jumped to the side to barely dodge the lighting. Uva jumped towards OOO and sharply stabbed him in the chest. OOO groaned and fell to one knee as cell medals started to spew out. Uva chuckled evilly and grabbed three more of his cores and pulled out his hand. OOO coughed and was kicked in the chest.

"Thank you for your donation OOO. Now I'm closer to being whole again." Uva said as he opened his hand to see that he got his core medals. He noticed that he also pulled out some of Kazari's core medals two. Uva had an idea to use these to keep Kazari longer and not to betray him. Putting the cores in his body, he felt the surge of power swell into him. He looked down to see some of his armor being restored. "Ah that felt good."

Ankh groaned as he saw all this on top of a house in his human form. He didn't really feel like fighting and he did what he did with Eiji, let him do all the work while he did nothing. OOO got back up as he was taking deep breath. He was thanking kami that the cores Uva took were fake and were going to disappear in a few hours. He figured out that the copy cores he made would disappear in a few hours. They still hade the same power and everything. All the cores that OOO had for right now were all copies. The real ones were with Ankh in that core container that he got as a present from that freaking monster girl Hina. OOO ran towards Uva again with the tora power activated and his claws out and the sword disappeared.

"Naruto look out!" Mezool yelled before she dodge an attack from a hidden attacker. She kept dodging as she tried to fine the attacker. She made a huge wave of water behind her as she stopped. She thrusted her hands forward and out as she sent the water into the surrounding building hoping to flush him or her out. While that was going on Uva was blocking OOOs attacks with his hands. OOO changed to tora with the Kamakiri core and now was using the two blades. Uva growled and jumped from the double slash.

"You know you are really annoying OOO. But, you are not as skilled as the last one." Uva said he he slowly got up.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm better skilled than Eiji!" OOO said as he was getting into his defensive stance.

"No, you suck! At least Eiji can take us on even without the OOO driver." Uva said as he relaxed and crossed his arms.

"For gods sake, will you to just go back fighting!" Ankh yelled at them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Naruto/Uva yelled at him. Ankh just did his Tch and rolled his eyes at them. He went back just watching the Uva and the now unhenshined Naruto and they were both arguing on who was right.

With Mezool, she was following the unknown attacker into the forest. The attacker was running as fast as she could before she stopped in the middle of clearing in the forest. Mezool stopped at the edge knowing that it could be a trap. Mezool slowly approached the attacker in the clearing. The Attacker herself looked around to see if it was only the two of them. Water started to surround Mezool's hands before she was about ten feet away from her attacker. The attacker looked back at Mezool before her body was being consumed with cell medals and a women appeared that Mezool hasn't met before.

"Please put your water away. I'm not here to fight you." The attacker said.

"Why should I believe you?" Mezool asked without dropping her guard.

"Because I don't want to hurt one of my sons precious people. Especially that has a crush on him." Kushina said with her arms crossed under her bussom and a smirk etched on her face.

Mezool thanked what ever kami that was watching her that her greed form can't blush. Well it can, but not well enough for everyone to see it clearly.

_With the guys_

Uva and Naruto were still going back and forth to see who was right. Ankh was now eating a popsicle on a roof now ignoring the two idiots. Gamel arrived some time later and sat on the steps of the house where Ankh was. He was now licking a lollipop.

Uva's and Naruto's patience were wearing thin. Naruto's hand was twitching towards the driver and Uva's body was rippling as the cell medals were vibrating fast from his anger. As they continued arguing, the civilians around them were minding their own business since they have seen stranger things happen. Naruto deciding that his anger is at its top, he jumped back and put on the OOO driver on his waist and put the TaToBa combo in the belt.

"Since you are going to henshin, I might as well do the same." Uva said as he started to grab something behind him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he grabbed the OOO scanner on his hip and turned the buckle.

"What I mean is, thank you for the Birth driver." Uva said arrogantly. He showed Naruto the birth driver. He smiled as he saw the surprise look on his face. "I also found something interesting with it also."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he henshined into OOO. OOO watch the greed form Uva put the driver on his waist and pulled out his core medal. Uva placed the core in the slot and tuned the nob.

"**HENSHIN..."** He said slowly.

Uva's body was the engulfed in green lighting as green armor pieces started to appeared around the lighting. The pieces flew into the lighting and placed the selves on the right body part. When the lighting died down, everyone saw the new armor. The head covered his whole face with a long visor that went along his eyes. Had the same kind of mouth look that OOO had. His shoulders had the handles of each of his blades and when he pulled them his swords would be like those of OOO Kamakiri swords but were as skinny as a katana. There wasn't any armor coving his bi-ceps while his forearms were the same as guards in his greed form and were black. His chest was fully covered and it made it look like he was wearing a sleeveless jacket. The driver was still around his waist. His legs were the same as the birth armor except that the color was black and dark green.

"What do you think?" Uva said with a muffled voice.

"Why don't we fight to see if it would do you any good?" OOO said as he activated the Tora power and charged at him. Uva pulled out his swords and charged at OOO as well.

The both of them ran towards each other in break necking speed before the sounds of metal clashing could be heard. Uva was trying to use his strength to over power him. The claws were holding up but were starting to crack from the repeated attacks. Ankh saw this and fished out the Gorilla medal and the Condol medal.

"OI! Use these!" Ankh yelled before he threw them at OOO.

OOO jumped back and caught them in mid air. He placed the medals in the driver and scanned and the words **Taka! Gorilla! Condol!** Now OOO body had silver arms and had huge round arm guards that wrapped around his forearms. His legs not red with what looked like red wings on each side of his shins. When OOO saw one of the blades coming near him, he lifted one of his forearms to block the attack and used his other fist to hit Uva's stomach. Sparks exploded from the attack the repeated several times before the last punch made Uva's body move back a few feet. OOO then jumped in the air and was about to throw a kick aimed to Uva's head before it was caught by his hand. He threw OOO over him and then kicked him in mid air.

OOO flipped in the air and landed on his feet easily. He shook his head and jumped back to miss getting hit by Uva's sword.

"Stay still you brat!" Uva yelled in anger as he couldn't hit him.

Ankh for his part threw Kamakiri and the Cheetah medals and threw them at OOO. OOO aught them in middle of his flip and landed as he was placing them in the driver. When he scanned them everyone heard **Taka! Kamakiri! Cheetah! **Now OOO had the two green bladed in each hand as he legs were now black and yellow with silver cylinders on the side of his legs to give him a boost as he ran. He activated the two powers and took a ready stance before he was gone in a burst of speed. Uva looked around to try and find were OOO went before he was hit in the chest. He looked around again to only by struck in the back. Uva growled and put a sell medal in the slot and turned it to hear the pop. His swords started to emit green lighting. He twisted them in the air before stabbing them both into the ground. The lighting that was gathered in the swords spread out around his body and the glow shot out like beams and grew wider till both beams touched. The beams disappeared seconds after they touched. The buildings that the beams touched all exploded. OOO for his part was glad that he was hit by the beams, but was still in pain from the lighting. He was caught in them as he was running.

"Hn, you are still here?" Uva asked as he pulled out his swords.

"Yeah, its going to take more than a little shock to stop me!" OOO said. "_Although that beam would have surely put me in the hospital. Even with my healing abilities."_

"Well then, I guess its time that we start getting serious!" Uva said before he charged at OOO.

OOO got in a ready stance as he waited Uva when everyone saw him freeze in place. Uva's body was frozen in place and was started to be covered in green his whole body was covered in green lighting and his peaces of armor started to crack. Then his armor started to fall to pieces. When the armor disappeared, Uva's body reverted back to his human floor and he fell to his knees. He clutched chest s he felt the strain of the armor that befell on his body. He stared at the group with a glare before he disappeared. OOO looked around before he made sure that Uva wasn't around anymore. He dehenshinded and surveyed the damage that he and Uva made.

"Fuck, I just know I'm going to be blamed for this somehow." Naruto said as Ankh and Gamel in their human forms. "Hey you guys know were Mezool-chan went?"

Both of the Greed pointed towards the forest. Naruto was about to ask why they didn't follow her when they saw her walking towards them with something in her hands and having a shit eating grin on her face. Naruto raised his eye brow.

"Why are you so happy? Did you kill the killer?" Naruto asked her. Mezool shook her head and handed him the letter from Kushina.

Naruto was about to read the note when an ANBU appeared in front of him and told him to return to the council meeting immediately and to bring his friends to. Naruto glared at the ANBU when he heard the slight venom in the ANBU's voice. The ANBU then disappeared.

"_Great now how am I going to explain this one?"_

"_**You could just kill them." **_Kyuubi suggested with their mind link.

"_You know we can't do that...yet anyways."_

"_**Aw fine, would love to see their blood be spilled by you koi." **_Kyuubi said with a pout.

"_I know you would. I'll make it up to you later tonight okay?"_

"_**OOOOO are we going to finally make past second base and go all the way?"**_

"_Not that!" _Naruto said with a huge blush on his face as the group started their way towards the hokage tower. He cut the mental link as they entered the tower and the group climbed up the tower. Soon enough they were in front of the doors to the council room.

"Well lets hope this goes well." Naruto said as he pushed the doors open and they all entered the room, silencing everyone as they entered.

Everyone in the room stared at the group entering. The civilian side was seething as they were proven wrong about their precious Uchiha was gone and replaced by a monster. They were going to pin the blame on the demon brat and were going to try their very best to get him banished. Danzo for his part saw the people with Naruto as weapon for him to further his plans. The shinobi part were going to root for the boy and try to keep him a shinobi. They saw him as a shinobi for this village. They saw him ready to defend them, even after what has happened in his life. Sarutobi saw everything that happened outside the building with his glass sphere. He was proud for the boy showing people that he wasn't what people made him out to be.

"Now that Naru-kun is back, lets get back to the meeting. This meeting as for weather or not Naru-kun should be allowed to compete."

"NO! That demon must pay for what he did to Uchiha-sama!" The pink banshee yelled. "I say he should be stripped of his headband and be banished!"

"The hell is wrong with you? Did you not see him defend your sorry asses when the _UCHIHA _changed into a monster and tried to kill everyone in the room while trying to kill Uzumaki here." The Inuzuka head yelled.

"Exactly, if he wasn't here, Uchiha-sama wouldn't have attacked. Frankly, if Uzumaki just gave Uchiha-sama what he deserves, he wouldn't have become a a monster!" One of Sarutobi's advisors said. "What do you have to say for your self you demon brat?"

Everyone saw that Naruto and group were just talking while Jiraiya was looking at a Naruto's seal. Mezool was blushing up a storm seeing Naruto's abs, Gamal was eating candy and Ankh was eating some popsicles. The civilian side was furious that the demon brat was ignoring them. Everyone else were snickering at the sight.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE TAKE THIS SIROUS? THE DEMON WAS BE KILLED!"

Everyone in the room was picking their ears trying to see if they can still hear.

"God damn woman, its a wonder why your husband cheated with you and left your ass. I bet you couldn't stand the yelling form you." Naruto said as the shinobi side snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I? Well you are a bitch and I think you are also part howler monkey. Wait scratch that not a monkey. That would insult the whole monkey species." thats when everyone bursted out laughing. The Hyuuga head just had a smirk and the Amburame's glasses had a glare on his glasses showing his laughter. After the laughter died down, Sarutobi got the meeting back to order.

"Now that the laughter died down, Naru-kun can you please tell us who you are your friends."

"Why are you friends with that demon anyway? He is going to kill you when least expected. Like he did to our families." A random civilian council men said. The rest of that side nodded in agreement.

Soon enough the civilian side started yelling for his death and such. The shinobi side for their part, started arguing at them for letting the boy live and participate. Naruto was rubbing his temples as the growing head ache was forming.

"For the last time, it shows no logic to not the the boy participate. Did you not see the fight for us? Did you not see the boy defending you people?" The Amburame clan head asked them.

"Have you forgot that _boy _you defend has the Kyuubi in him? What makes you think that the Kyuubi has taken over his body and is tricking everyone one fools?" A civilian yelled.

"Then why the fuck are we still standing? If that gaki is the Kyuubi, then why is this village still standing?" Inuzuka clan head asked them.

"I can vouch as for I am a seal master that the seal is still strongly intact and has not taken over the boy." Jiraiya said with pride over his dead pupils work.

"Jiraiya-sama you can't be serious. Can't you see that Kyuubi is tricking just like all kistune do?"

Naruto was about to say something before the yelling just getting louder and louder. Naruto told his friends just to go back home. Ankh and Gamel just nodded, while Mezool said that she was going to stay with him. Naruto tried to persuade her, but he threaten to cook again and that got him to shut up. So with Ankh and Gamel left, naruto was trying to get his head ache down and Mezool was playing around with some water in her hand. Thats when one of the council men saw that people were missing.

"Hey were did those two guys go?" The Yamanaka clan head ask him.

"I told them to go home to avoid the head ache I have." Naruto said.

The Nara head nodded and tried to go back asleep. But failed as the civilian side was trying to get the boy to bring them back. Now, Nara's are well known for their laziness. They would rather sleep through a tornado than wake up and run. But, when they don't like something or someone disturbed their sleeping habits, then hey will unleash their genius powers on the poor soul. That's what the Nara clan head was about preform one of the clans common jutsu they use before Sarutobi flood the room with KI to shut everyone up.

"ENOUGH! I have had it with you people yelling today. As of this moment Naruto is going to participate in the exams by him self. Seeing as the council is to distracted on deciding something practical."

"But Hokage-sama! That boy is the Kyuubi!" Thats when Naruto snapped.

"For the love of fucken god, I AM NOT KYUUBI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"_Kyuubi-chan?" _Everyone except Mezool thought in confusion.

"Naruto, what do you mean Kyuuubi-chan? Have you been in contact with the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I have and SHE is a very very close friend of mine." _well more like lovers but im not telling them that._

"SEE THAT BRAT IS PLANNING TO KILL US WITH THE KYUUBI!" The Haruno clan head screeched.

Naruto's eyes was twitching as both sides of the council was arguing again. So with that said he made his favorite hand sign and yelled **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! **A poof of smoke erupted next him and on the floor was a sleeping fox. The room became dead silence as they saw the fox appear.

"Wait, why did my clone turn into a fox?" Naruto asked in confusion. The fox opened its eyes and stretched like a cat and showed that it had nine tails.

"AH RUN! THE KYUUBI IS FREE!"

"**Geez will of you keep it down? You all are to loud." **Kyuubi said to them before she realized that she was out of the cage. She looked around room and noticed that everyone was staring at her as though she was a freak of nature. "**What?"**

"Kyu-chan, why are you in your fox form?" Naruto asked.

"**My human for is only for you and the family. Besides, you didn't complain about my body when we were alone last night." **

Naruto blushed at that memory and Jiraiya was giggling at the scene. He wrote it down on a note pad before anyone noticed it. Kyuubi turned to Jiraiya and he froze. The Next thing he knew Kyuubi was in he human form and was front of him holding out on e of his icha-icha books.

"**Can you sign this for me? I love your work!" **Naruto face vaulted at the sight. He forgot that Kyuubi was one of his fans for the book.

Jiraiya was crying tears of happiness that one of the most powerful beings in the shinobi world was a fan of his work. He signed is happily and Kyuubi hugged it close to her chest. That's when Jiraiya took a closer look at her body. He was shot back by a noose bleed and crashed into the wall. She gave a peace sign as she was happy that she could still do that to men.

"Kyu-chan can you please not do that to people?" Naruto asked her.

Kyuubi nodded and place her book away before going to Naruto. She got behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders and had her ample chest resting on his back. Naruto gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Mezool was jealous as she wanted to be in that position with Naruto. Every guy in the room was thinking one thing about the blond.

"_Damn lucky bastard."_

Soon Jiraiya woke up and say what was going on. He wrote it down on his pad and then got into his serious mode. "Okay now that we know you are the Kyuubi, Naruto can you please explain as to how she is out side the seal?"

Naruto shrugged. "This actually the first time I did it. I guess I was drawing on her power and it was in the clone and her soul was put into it." Jiraiya nodded as that theory was possible. "Besides, she can't do anything, I gave the chakra amount of on tails worth, so I say roughly high ANBU to low Kage level."

"Hokage-sama I demand that the brat is to be sent to jail with his chakra sealed up!" A fearful civilian said.

"Now why would we do that, if the boy can control the Kyuubi this far, he should be made into a weapon for the leave. With the power of the Kyuubi at our disposal we wold become the most powerful village." Danzo said. "I suggest that he should be trained by me."

"No, I will not have him a mindless weapon. He is a human being and is such that nothing that cruel should befall on him."

"I second that!" Akimichi clan head said.

Sarutobi nodded. The civilian side seethed as the moment of power was ceased from by the shinobi side. "Now that is over with Naruto Uzumaki is going to participate in the Chuunin exams. Now anything else that council wants to discus?"

"Yes I would like to know just who were those people that was with Naruto was fighting the Uchiha."

"Oh you mean Ankh, Gamel and Mezool?" He said. When he saw the nod he decided to tell some of the truth. "I met them when I was in wave and they came back with me to live with me since they were traveling and they ran out of money so I gave them a place to stay for a while."

"Is this true Hokage-sama?" the advisors asked him.

Knowing that Naruto was lied, he nodded and played along, but gave Naruto the stare of they were going o talk about his later. Soon enough the council men couldn't really do anything to stop Naruto so the meeting was finished. As Everyone left Mezool, Naruto, Sarutobi and Jiraiya stayed. Kyuubi was sleep on Naruto's head in her fox form. When they were alone Jiraiya hade a privacy seal so no one would be able to hear what they were going to say.

"Now mind explaining who they are really?" He asked him. Naruto sighed and to him the real story on how they are and were they are from. Jiraiya was fascinated on who they were and Sarutobi made a note to make them civilians when he gets back in the office. Mezool for her part then showed them who she really looked like and they kinda jumped back thinking she might fight them.

Naruto stopped then seeing as he didn't one of he precious people hurt. Kyuubi woke up some time later and changed back into her human form. Jiraiya was talking to her ans seeing if she could use her in some of his book. She didn't really mind and was willing to help out with anything. For the right price of course. Naruto growled and made sure that sex was of limits. Ever. Kyuubi smirked and agreed seeing as Naruto was the only one to have sex with her with that big third leg of his. Mezool looked down to his crotch and blushed as her imagination went wild for the size. Jiraiya was giggling ans writing everything down.

Soon everyone left to go home for the night. When Naruto and company got home, they were met with the sight of a guys sitting in a chair with his arm out and had a creepy white doll sitting on his arm. He had a creepy hair cut with round glasses. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt inside. He also wore black pants and shoes. They Saw Ankh sitting far away from the man as possible and Gamel...well just being Gamel. Mezool went to Gamel and told him to go with her. Naruto felt the Putottyra coins stir within him.

"What did I do to Kami to make my life so hectic? What do I owe the visit...Maki."

**Well look at that cliffhanger. Well I think it is any ways. Sorry for taking so log guys, I've had to go and get ready for collage and all that so it took me a while to finish my chapters. Anyways I hope you like this chapter for all this waiting and I will be putting in more chapters soon. So leave a review on how you guys think the next chapter is going to go. And the next one is going to have a Omake. also the next chapter will finish the flash back and introduce the Chuunin exams. Till next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
